Baby Talk
by Periphona
Summary: Renji and Byakuya are expecting their first child together. However, poor Renji goes into labor early and unfortunately for him Byakuya is working late that night.
1. One

A/N - This is the first "Bleach" fanfiction that i am going to publish on here. Constructive critisizm is appriciated.

_"Renji..." - Italizized - _**thoughts**

**_ - **Bold Line** - POV change**

_The beginning…_

"Uncle Renji! That's not fair!" came the shrill cry of an upset toddler.

"Life isn't fair." I retorted pushing her plate of broccoli towards her.

"But why!," she shrieked, pushing the plate away violently. The little green tree's flying onto the table.

"Because you haven't eaten your vegetables yet, Rin." I said in the nicest voice I could muster, brushing my long red locks behind my ears. Struggling to lean over the table with my hug stomach in the way.

"but I don't like vegetables! They taste like grass!" She said, crossing her arm's. Her face contorting into a disgusted grimace.

_"Rukia's not going to be happy about this…"_ I thought as I put a hand over my stomach.

"Please, Rin, can you please just eat half off them? See, I'll even eat some too." Rin's milk chocolate eye's widened in awe as she watched me pick up one of the green vegetables, and bring it to my mouth, I bit into it. Eating half of it in one bite.

"See they're good, now you try." I said, picking one up for the stunned four year old. Waving it in front of her face.

I mentally sighed as her tiny fingers wrapped around the vegetable. Bringing it to her mouth, she stuffed the whole thing down her throat in one go. I swear she ate like her father sometimes.

"Good girl," I smiled as she picked up another one "Just a couple more, and then you can have your dessert."

I watched as she continued to eat. Wondering if this is how it would be in a few years… If the baby ever decided it wanted to come out anytime soon. That was, of course, due to the fact that I was already 9 and a half months. Although, Unohana-san had insisted that that was the norm for shinigami pregnancies, especially since i was male. I remember crying to her in the middle of the night because the child had taken up the head down breech position. She comforted me and informed me that meant that the baby would be coming soon. However, the child had been in that same position for over four weeks. Making it very difficult to walk or even move.

"Can I have dessert now?" she asked loudly as she presented her mostly clean plate. I licked the end of a napkin and wiped all of the broccoli chunks off her face before nodding and handing her one of the chocolate bars that Ichigo had brought specifically for his daughter while she was staying with her Uncle Byakuya and I.

I groaned as I stood, cracking my spine in several places before waddling off to the room that my lover and I shared.

_Later that night…_

After putting Rin to bed I had trouble putting on my sleeping clothes before finally slipping into bed. I readjusted a few pillows to cradle my stomach and back. I readjusted my hip's for the baby and right before I was about to fall asleep, an intense pain curled around the base of my spine, putting an immense amount of pressure on my pelvis before disappearing a few moment's later.

I cried out softly at the unexpected sensation, rubbing my stomach soothingly. _"Must be Braxton-hicks…"_ I thought. After all, I had been getting them quite a lot since my 8th month.

I closed my eye's and settled back into bed again, almost falling sleep before the same pain returned again. Curling into my thigh's and a little further up my spine. I sighed and readjusted again, managing to ignore the so-called Braxton-hicks contractions for about fourty minutes before they came back faster and harder than ever.

"Oh fuck…" I groaned, not so much because of the pain but more of the fact that I knew it was time. The baby was on it's way. _"And Byakuya's working late tonight…"_ I mentally groaned. Sitting up I heaved my leg's over the side of the bed, taking a few deep breaths to steady myself I climbed off the bed and into the dimly lit hallway. I then began to wobble myself towards the servants courtiers, careful not to wake up Rin as she slept in the guest room next to ours.

"Damn it…" I cried as another contraction caused me to pause and hold onto a coffee table. I tried doing those stupid looking breathing exercises that Matsumoto had suggested at the baby shower a few weeks ago.

_"It will ease the pain during labor…"_ I remembered she'd said while downing another glass of the sake while burping her six month old son while her husband and my trusted friend, Hisagi, chuckled darkly beside her. Those two where the most irresponsible parents sometimes. I thought as the contraction peaked in intensity.

"Nnnnngh," I moaned. It freaking hurt. Although I knew that the worst was yet to come. Due to watching Yumichika almost tear off Ikkaku's arm half-way through labor. And don't even get me started on the horrors of watching Hitsugaya-taichou's small body squeeze out twins. _Kenpachi's_ twins. I will admit, I almost fainted.

"I hate you Bya," I whispered as the pain faded and I walked on. Feeling the bottom of my womb tightening I rubbed soothing circles on the underside of my rounded belly.

I continued on until I found a kitchen full of giggling servant girls. Only then did I realize, as I walked in, that they were giggling over a very sleepy looking Rin. Of whom was holding a big glass of water in her small hands.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked as I walked over. The giggling ceased immediately.

"Renji-sama!" a couple of them cried, immediately standing to attend me.

Rin ignored them and just slide off the kitchen table she has been perched on.

"Rin?" I said, clenching my teeth as i felt the unmistakable pressure of my water ready to break.

"Yes, Uncle Renji?" She asked innocently, as she sat her cup of water down.

"I need you to do something very important, sweety, okay?" i said as i struggled to kneel down to her eye level. Careful not to make any sudden movements.

"What is it?" She answered, curiousity dancing in her eyes.

"I need...Mmmm," i broke off mid-sentence to rub at my left hip as i felt one of the baby's pushing down. "I need you to... go call uncle Bya, okay? Tell him that i am in a lot of pain and i need him to come home right now."

I watched as she nodded feverantly, with wide concerned eyes that darted to my ballooned stomach.

"Go." i commanded, out of breath. She jumped at my harsh tone and ran out of the kitchen.

I nodded and stood up, probably too quickly. A contraction came out of no where. I screamed out and clutched the counter top. A few servants coming to my aid.

"I need some water and a clock." I said after the pain subsided, remembering how Unohana-san had told me to time my contractions.

I heard a few mumbled "of course" and then a "Would you like to sit down, master Renji?" I shook my head and began to wiggle my hip's while spreading my leg's just a bit. That was so much better.

I stayed like that for what seemed like maybe fourty-five minutes. Pacing the kitchen while holding the watch that someone had handed me. taking small sips of water as one of the servants wiped the sweat off my forehead. My loose red locks becoming damp as another contraction squeezed my hips. _"Oh hell... my contractions are eight minutes apart..."_ i realized with dismay as i glanced at the watch.

_"Rin... hurry... please..."_

It seemed in no time at all that another contraction had hit and I was squatting close to the floor, rolling my hip's. Oh gods, I wanted it OUT. And my water hadn't even broken yet! Why did I ever agree to have this baby!

I ran home as fast as i could, as soon as i heard Rin's panicked voice on the other side of the receiver. Even though it was right in the middle of a Taichou and lieutenant meeting. Which is why i am now being followed by some of Renji's closest friends: Hisagi, Yumichika, and Ikkaku and of course Unohana-taichou who had over heard my conversation. I knew i shouldn't have worked late.

As soon as we all entered the front room of our home, i saw Rin crying at the foot of the couch.

"Rin, whats wrong? Were is uncle Renji?" I asked coming over to rub her back.

"He's in the kitchen!," she sobbed "You gotta go help him! The baby is coming!"

"Okay, you just stay here for now." and I bolted towards the kitchen, dragging Unohana-taichou with me.

"Renji!" I heard the most concerned voice call out to me. I knew who it belonged too.

"Byakuya…!" I moaned as his form knelt in front of mine, rubbing the small section of my back.

"Mmmmmnnn…!" I moaned as the contraction peaked, reaching up to hold onto Byakuya's shoulder with my death grip. After the pain subsided I glared up at him, "No more sex EVER." I growled, resting my sweaty forehead against his chest. I thought I heard him faintly chuckle as Unohana-taichou showed up by my side. They were talking but I could barely hear them, I was too busy concentrating on my breathing.

"Hey Renji," Hisagi said quietly, showing up at my side and helping Bya lift me up.

"Hisagi...?" i asked faintly "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked frantically, realizing that i was now naked from the waist down as Unohana-san removed my bottoms.

I heard him chuckle "I am not going to miss the birth of my little nephew. Besides, i thought you could use a little help."

My eye's widened as I felt something inside me burst and warm liquid leak down my thigh's and make a puddle at my feet. _"Finally!" _I thought excitedly. Maybe now things would move along much faster.

I heard a disgusted noise from somewhere behind me. There was only one person who could think that child-birth was the most disgusting thing on the planet.

"Yumi..." I sighed as Byakuya and Hisagi begain helping me walk down a long hall, to our prepared birthing room.

"That's me." i heard him chuckle, yet he maintained a distance behind me.

"I think a water-birth would be best for Renji…" I heard Unohana-taichou say quietly to Byakuya in the background.

"Lemme guess," i panted as another contraction squeezed my pelvis "Ikkaku...?"

I heard them both chuckle as a familiar aura came to my side. "You know i am a very curious person. I had to see how you would react to squeezing a baby out from between your legs. Oh, and i am also here to confiscate your man card."

I scowled as i heard him chuckle. As soon as we were near the bed I dropped to my knee's. Using the bed as support I spread my leg's apart and rested my head on my crossed arm's.

"Have you been timing your contractions?" Unohana-taichou asked as she kneeled beside me. I felt her fingers probing, surveying my cervix.

"Four minutes…!" I moaned, remembering that I'd dropped the watch when Byakuya showed up.

"Hmmm, your coming along nicely, Renji. Much quicker that I expected. How long do you think you've been in labor?"

I was thinking about it before another contraction came.

"Mnnnnnngh..!" I moaned loudly, squeezing Byakuya's gloved hand . The pain wrapped around the base of my spine and curled inward towards my pelvis applying unbelievable amounts of pressure as it squeezed. Even after it had gone, my buttocks and hip's still ached. I felt Hisagi's warm hand massage the base of my spine.

"Fuck…!," I cursed. "M-maybe... fifteen hours?" i answered.

I felt another presence enter the room, I opened my eye's to see Hanataro standing by the door way.

I convulsed slightly, trying to breathe in and out.

"You are 8 centimeters, you can start pushing at 10. But I'd rather you wait and see if you'll go to 10 and a half centimeters. Since your hip's are still narrow, even though they widened to accommodate the womb during pregnancy."

"I wanna walk around." The pain and aching ceased a little whenever I was moving my hip's.

"I have no problem with that." Unohana-taichou said as she made her way out of the room and into the wash room, where i heard running water.

Byakuya and Hisagi helped me up and supported me as we walked around the room. I watched with hazy eyes as Yumi and Hanataro went to help Unohana-san, although Ikkaku just leaned up against the wall. I leaned against Bya as another contraction hit. We stopped walking, I opened my leg's a little wider and squatted close to the floor, rocking my hip's as I felt the baby turn and start pushing it's way into the birth canal.

"Nnnnnhgh," I choked, squatting down to the floor.

"Byakuya…!" I moaned as I felt an immense pressure in my pelvis.

"Yes, honey?" He was rubbing my back.

"I gotta…push!"

"Well, that wasn't long at all." Unohana-taichou said as she returned from Byakuya's bathing room. "Hanataro, please help Renji out of his top."

After I was stripped, rather awkwardly from my top I was placed in a tub filled with luke warm water.

"Alright, gentleman, we are going to take this nice and slow. The baby seems to be coming faster than most. Renji, your still not fully dilated, so please refrain from pushing at the moment."

The pinching squeezing pain made it extremely annoying and painful just to sit with my back to the tub. I rolled forward to squat in the water. My leg's spread so that both of my knee's where pressed against opposite sites of the tub. This position felt the best. I realized that Byakuya had taken off his captain haori and gloves, he was kneeling at my side, collecting my damp strands of hair. Hanataro was on the my other side, his sleeves rolled up as his fingers where probing my cervix. Unohana-taichou was in front of me, her sleeves where also rolled up.

Ikkaku had joined us in the wash-room, Hisagi was rubbing my back and Yumi was sitting next to Unohana-san, holding a pale colored towel that had various medical tools in it.

"Are you ready, Renji?" she asked as Hanataro nodded towards her.

I shook my head viciously as I choked on another contraction. _"get it out!, get it out!, get it out!"_

She laughed as I closed my eye's. "Hanataro has just informed me that you are indeed 10 centimeters. You can start pushing now, if you'd like."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. This was it. We waited about 20 seconds before another contraction came, and I pushed.

"Oooohhhhmm," I moaned loudly as I gripped the side of the tub. I pushed until the contraction faded away.

"Good, good," Unohana-taichou said appreciatively "A few more pushes like that and you'll be crowning. Now just relax, and remember to breathe through the contractions."

I nodded, keeping my eye's closed. Though, I removed both of my hands from the side of the tub to grip Byakuya's and Hisagi's forearms.

"I hate you," I glared over at Bya before another contraction came.

"Uuhhhnn," I pushed as hard as I could.

"Breathe, Renji," I heard Byakuya chide.

"Shut the fuck uppp," I moaned, panting as the contraction peaked, i heard Ikkaku chuckle in the background.

"Oowww," I moaned as the contraction passed.

"Excellent, you can take a break now, if you want." Unohana-taichou said, her hands still positioned under the water to cradle the baby when it finally… pops out.

"No, nooo, I want it…out." I said as another contraction came and I pushed digging my nails into Byakuya's forearm.

"That was only a partial accident," I glared at him after the pain passed.

"It stings!," I told Unohana-taichou as I felt something large start pushing it's way out of me.

"Good! Your crowning!" she smiled. "Gently now, small pushes this time."

I pushed gently, it hurt like fucking hell.

"Godsss!," I screamed as the baby's head slipped from me. I felt warm tears slip down my cheeks.

"Good now one big one and I'll pull the baby from you," I did as I was told and as I pushed Unohana-taichou pulled the baby from me. And before I knew it, there was a wailing new born in front of my face. He was a little blue and was covered in veins of sticky white and red materials. Oh and yes, it was a he.

"You did it, Renji!" Hisagi said as Byakuya cut the umbilical cord.

Byakuya stroked my hair and rubbed my back as Unohana-taichou cleaned the baby and jotted down the necessary information needed for the birth certificate.

Byakuya helped me out of the tub and into a bath robe. I was so exhausted, my pelvis ached, and my legs felt like jelly. I needed to lay down.

"Now, Renji, you may feel some smaller contractions but that's just your body delivering the afterbirth." she said as she handed me my son wrapped up in the pale towel. "I'm afraid I must be going now, Ukitake-taichou's labor is due to be induced this morning. But Hanataro will help you with the rest of it." and as she said that my body started having small contractions.

I took the baby and immediately gave it to Byakuya as I ran over to the toilet and squatted over it as i felt my body begin to deliver the after-birth.

Hisagi and Yumi came over to my side as i began to leak blood from my entrance and small contractions dulled my senses.

_"I hate giving birth..." _i thought as i gave a small push to ease to significantly smaller thing from my body.

_Later That Morning..._

"Renji, Renji you have to wake up. The baby's hungry," as i came too, i heard growing wails. I sat up in what i realized was our bed, before hissing with extreme discomfort and laying back down in an upright position. I felt this warm squiriming thing be placed in my arms, i was too sleepy to realize that it was my baby. Until Byakuya's pale hand lifted the baby's head up to one of my exposed nipples and i felt it latch on and start to drink.

I watched with blurry eye's as my baby's throat worked hard to swallow mouthful after mouthful of milk. Some of it spilling out of the sides of his pink rosy lips. He had pale skin like his father, blue-black hair like his father a well, but he had my cherry-golden eye's.

I sighed, and while supporting the baby with one arm and Byakuya's hand still holding the babys head, i reached out and brought Byakuya's face to mine as we shared a passionate kiss.

"No more babies..." i whispered after i'd broken the kiss and felt the throbing sore muscle in my pelvis and my back.

I felt his chuckle as he gave me one more kiss before running his free hand through my hair.

"Oh that's just the baby talking," he smirked. and continued to help me feed the baby by switching nipples.

"I mean it! your carrying the next one!" i said, brushing my lose hair behind my ears.

"Oh mm-hmm, sure. So you want more?"

"No!"

"but you just said!" he exclaimed, laughing lightly, brushing the baby's temple with his thumb.

"Whatever..."

...

"So you want another?" he asked,wiping up some of the milk that had escaped the babys throat.

"Mabye..."

I heard him chuckle, giving me a light kiss.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too."

A/N - Thanks for reading! ^^ (I hope the labor scene was a better one this time?) Rate and message please.

Sorry if I forgot to put something or got something wrong. ('Bleach' is a new FANFICTION anime for me.)


	2. Two

A/N - Okay, due to the overwhelming response that I gained when releasing the first chapter of "Baby Talk" which was originally only supposed to be a one-shot, I have decided to release this second chapter.

I would like to thank all my readers for the 4.14 thousand hits and views. I would also like to take my time to thank each of these authors personally for reviewing or subscribing;

- rukia isaioi

- DreamlessRiver

- doomedpassion

- Lightning the Flash

- ChaoticMayhem

- byakuya-renji

- foxyaoi123

- AlteaAuroraRia

- KaKashiisWifey

And all the others who couldn't be mentioned.

Also, a exclusive "Baby Talk" UPDATE has been added to the bottom of my PROFILE. Right below the UPDATE SCHEDULE at the bottom of my PROFILE. So, if your curious as to what is coming up next or which chapters will be added, make sure to check the BABY TALK UPDATE and/or the UPDATE SCHEDULE.

Again, I would like to thank everyone for they're support and I hope that everyone continues to review. Especially on this chapter. The extension of this series depends on your reviews and support so make sure to TELL YOUR FRIENDS and have them support "Baby Talk" as well. If this chapter does not gain the same reaction I WILL NOT CONTINUE.

_That Morning..._

I brushed my fingers gently over his small head. Brushing the black fuzz that was his hair over to one side.

I shifted his body slightly as he fed from me, eating his lunch. My chest ached from the rapid production of milk. He was only three weeks old and he already ate like a pig.

_"He may look mostly like me, but he eats and acts just like you..." _I remember Byakuya had said whilst trying to get our son to stop screaming the previous night.

Poor Bya. Lets just say, he didn't get much work done the next day.

I, however, still have not returned to work. Unohana-taichou had suggested that I wait until the baby is atleast eight weeks old. But I wasn't so sure that I could go through with that. I needed a break. I had been with the baby 24/7 for almost an entire month while Byakuya has been working. I haven't had any help with the baby what-so-ever. However, I can't exactly blame anyone. I was the one who told Byakuya that I could handle it. All by myself.

He still, of course, told me that i could ask for help anytime that I needed or wanted to for any reason.

I was just about to take him up on that. This baby thing was starting to wear on my nerves. Badly.

I haven't changed clothes for days, The last time I ate was yesterday afternoon, the last time I slept was... I don't even know.

Days blur into nights and nights blur into days. I wasn't even sure he was three weeks old anymore!

All I knew was, I smelt like curdled milk, my hair was in knots, I was starving, and I was so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open for more than five minutes at a time.

I looked down as he i felt him detach himself from me, a small whine escaping his throat.

"Oh? Hey there, sweety. No, no, no, no. It's alright. Mommy's right here." I said softly, afraid that the whine would turn into something alot more.

I took him off my chest and rested his head on my shoulder as I began to burp him, rubbing softly at his back.

I yawned and stood up and walked around the large nursery to keep myself awake. It was glowing in the afternoon sun. I always enjoyed the various pictures of animals that were painted on the walls. The precarious yellow, green, brown and blue colors. It seemed to be the perfect fit for him fit for him. Although I would've liked a little more ocean theme... right around the walls or maybe the -

I was jolted out of my thoughts by what I thought was a burp noise. However I was proved wrong once again as I removed him from my shoulder and placed him in his crib, only to find baby puke on my shoulder. _Dammit. And I forgot to put a napkin on my shoulder before I started to burp him!_

I had been doing this frequently due to my absoloute lack of sleep. I was down to almost twenty minutes a night.

I sighed and pinched my nose with my thumb and forefinger. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I felt the feeling of frustration swell up inside me. I sighed and wiped the few tears that had managed to escape off my cheeks. I was tired, sad, frustrated, most likely depressed, sexually deprived, and I hurt _everywhere. _That is it.

I leaned in and used a wipe to clean his mouth before covering his legs with his blanket and I stood up and I just left him in the nursery as I went to my room to change into another shirt.

I knew he would start crying but as the saying goes _"You just gotta let 'em cry."_

I needed some sleep, I needed to feel wanted again, I needed to feel _alive_.

But first things first, I need some sleep.

As I made my way into my bedroom, I quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes. I barely had the chance to get to my bed before passing out among the plush blankets.

_Later..._

_The baby... The... baby... _The baby!

I practically jumped out of my bed, still half asleep.

How long had I slept?

I scrambled to the windows only to see the sun almost gone behind the tree's.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

I practically flash steped to the nursery in a panic.

When I arrived, I flung the door open and ran to look inside the crib.

To look inside an _empty_ crib!

My heart leapt into my throat. The baby! Where is the baby?

I felt close to tears, my heart racing with the many scenarios that ran through my head. My mouth went dry as my hands clenched at my sides. What would -

"Sweety?"

- Byakuya say...?

I turned myself around quickly only to be flooded with relief.

Byakuya sat in the rocking chair with my little boy in his arms. The tiny fingers curled around one of Byakuya's black locks. Byakuya's eyes stared up at me with deep worry.

But I was more worried about my baby boy.

"Oh my god!" I could barely breathe as I lunged forward and took the baby into my arms, running my fingers over his face.

"Mommy thought you were gone, sweety..." I said softly to my son, a tear or two running down my cheeks.

I was too emotionally flooded to realize that Byakuya had stood and came over to me. His soft hands on my hips, drawing me closer to him with our son inbetween us.

"Are you alright, Renji?" He asked.

I kept my head down, I didn't want to look at him. To admit that I may need a little help.

I just nodded in response to his question, stroking the baby's fuzz covered head.

I had to clench my mouth shut to keep from sobbing.

I felt two of Byakuya's fingers slip under my chin, trying to get me to look at him.

I just shook my head and turned away from him, setting the baby back in the crib.

Once he was out of my arm's, my body shook.

I turned around quietly, my head still bowed, my hands clenched into tight fists at my sides.

All I could do was run to Bya and bury my face in his chest, my arms wrapped around him tightly as I started to cry.

I could barely breathe as the force of my sobs racked through my body.

"It's okay..." I heard Byakuya whisper. His long fingers stroking my hair.

"No it's not! I'm a bad mom!" I cried, sobbing harder at the thought that I really was a bad parent.

"No, no... don't say that Renji. Your a great mom. And you know it."

It was a long while of just sitting in his arms and crying before I could say anything.

"I'm so sorry... I just thought I could handle it..." I said, hesitantly lifting my face to meet his.

He wasn't mad or sad.

He was just worried.

He gave me a sad smile and gently wiped the tears off my cheeks before kissing me lightly.

"It's okay. You just need a little break." he said, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I sniffled and sighed. Laying my chin against his chest.

"Tell you what, if you go take a nice long relaxing bath, brush your hair, eat something, and get into some clean clothes. I will take care of the baby tonight. Sound like a deal?"

I nodded feverantly.

"Deal."


	3. Three

A/N - If you are reading this third installment of my new series "Baby Talk" it can only mean that the second chapter gained yet another overwhelming response and I have decided to continue writing and publishing new chapters. I would like to thank some of my most dedicated readers;

- renjfantoo

- byakuya-renji

- Cerise et Sardine

- foxyaoi123

Also, again, if you guys are wondering when new chapters are going to be released please check out the BABY TALK UPDATE that is located on my profile right above my UPDATE SCHEDULE. Don't forget to review. Enjoy.

- Warning: Mature content in this chapter.

_Two weeks later..._

Everything was perfect.

The entire mansion was clean.

All of the servents had been given the night off.

Dinner was made. A full meal including sake and dessert.

I was finally feeling not sore from the waist down.

I had lost almost half of my baby weight.

I had almost stopped leaking weird fluids.

I smelt normal for once.

_Felt_ normal for once.

And the best part about everything was the baby was safe and sound, tucked in bed, and halfway across the city. Staying with Rukia, Ichigo, and Rin.

I smiled and looked out at my handy work.

The cherry wood table was decorated with several vanilla candles of different heights, there was a warmed bottle of sake sitting out next to the cups, there was plate after plate of Bya's favorite sushi, and a ton of Japanese sakura petal's littered the eating space.

Tonight was going to be amazing.

But if he didn't fuck me tonight, so help me god he can take care of the baby by himself for next _year_.

I know that for many women who had just given birth, sex would be the last thing on they're minds. However, I was a man, and my libido was sky rocketing out of the roof. I hadn't been sexually gratified for almost seven weeks. I _needed_ him. _Now_.

But I needn't be worried. He was due home any minute now, and I know that he had been just as sexually deprived if not more sexually deprived than I was. I had been watching the way he looked at me, the poor man. I could tell that he had trouble not just jumping me in the middle of dinner or a shower.

Tonight, however, was going to satisfy us for a very long time.

With all of our pent up sexual frustration, we may end up fucking for hours on end.

I steped out into the front room, straightening my long, thin, black silk kimono. I pushed my loose red locks over my right shoulder, quickly combing the knots out. I shivered in anticipation, feeling his reitsu approaching.

"Hey koi," I said softly as he entered the room.

He chuckled and dropped his things at the door.

"Hey, sweety," He replied, approaching me.

I smiled and walked towards him. Kissing him lightly and running my fingers through his hair. Removing his hair piece and setting it on a table.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You've planned something special, I take it?" he stated, kissing the tip of my nose.

I chuckled knowingly and pulled him towards the dinning room. "Are you hungry?"

He smiled. "Hungry for you." He said, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and licked his neck.

"Well, I guess that means you won't get to taste that delicious meal I prepared for you?"

"Oh really? What did you make? You didn't set the kitchen of fire again, did you?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"No. I made your favorite, spicy shurimi sushi."

"Oh, that sounds perfect." He said we entered the dining room, sitting down with me in his lap. His eyes looking the room over in awe and appriciation.

"You like?" I asked as I reached over and poured us both a cup of warm sake.

"I do like..." he purred, leaving light kisses along my collar bone.

I giggled and handed him his cup of the clear liquid.

He happily took the small glass and took a sip before smothering my mouth with his.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling my arousal spring to life.

We broke apart, panting.

"Don't you wanna eat?" I asked, smiling mischeviously.

He shook his head and set his cup of sake down, leaning over to pin me against the floor.

"The food is not going anywhere."

I chuckled and wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling Bya's hard length rub against my own crotch.

He kissed me deeply, his hand sneaking under my kimono and running his hand over my exposed thigh.

"Get on with it." I growled after we seperated. Rubbing my erection against his impatiently.

He moaned lowly and let out a low predatory sound as he reached up and practically ripped my obi. The black silk falling from me easily.

I sighed in content as my erection met the cool damp night air, reaching down too undo his captain uniform.

With his help, he was completely naked in almost 2.5 seconds and his lips were on me again. Trailing up my abdomen from my waist as he spread my legs.

I whined at the teasing contact. I needed him in me. _Now_.

He took the inititive and spit in his palm. I watched in awe as he rubbed it on his angry red cock. The thick apendage fully erect and weeping pre-cum. Just begging for attention. The sight of it made my entrance spasm.

I let out a soft moan as my head fell back, feeling his cock probing at my entrance, moaning as the head slipped inside.

I winced at the slight sting and discomfort, but other than that, it felt fantastic.

I pressed against him, letting him know it was okay to continue.

I watched his eyes flutter closed and his mouth go slack as he pushed into me slowly. I moaned at the friction and opened my legs wider, urging him to start thrusting.

He waited a few moments before reaching up to kiss me gently as he pulled out and thrust back in hard, stabbing me right in the prostate.

"Ohhh, yes!" I hissed, pulling him up for a kiss as he started to pull in and out of me viciously. The feeling was indescribable. It was like nothing I ever felt before when making love with Byakuya. At this rate, I was so sensative that I might cum within the first few seconds. If having a baby ment being this sensative afterwards then I just might agree to have another one or two... dozen.

After about only ten minutes of his hot pulsing cock ramming in and out of my tight entrance, I felt that coil in my stomach tighten unbelieveably.

"Uhhhnn...! Bya!" I practically screamed as I came. The white hot liquid splashing across the insides of my thigh's and all over Byakuya's stomach.

Byakuya wasn't so fortunate. He had to continue abusing my entrance with his cock for another five minutes before he too, spilt his seeds inside of me.

He lay on top of me after that, trying to catch his breath. His half flacid cock still buried in me.

"That was amazing." I said, kissing the top of his head. Stroking his soft black locks.

"Agreed." he replied to me, lifting his head and smiling before kissing me deeply.

"I love you more than anything."

I smiled.

"I love you too, more than anything." I said, kissing him again.

And after we cleaned ourself's up, we ate a little of the sushi that I made. Although I am not one for spicy foods. We enjoyed the sake and each others company, this being the first night in a month and a half where we can actually sit down and talk. At least without a screaming banshee in the background. After we put the dishes away and went to our room,. (since we were unable to keep our hands off of each other for more than ten minutes) we may have enjoyed each others company a few more times before we actually made it to bed. Whispering "I love you" until we fell asleep...

"Ugh."

"What?"

"You know what we forgot?"

"No."

"A condom."


	4. Four

**A/N** – Hello there dedicated readers! I know you have all been waiting for a new chapter of "Baby Talk" after all; it is one of my most popular stories. Also there are spoilers in this chapter from the latest episode of Bleach, episode 362.

****** For any of you who don't know, I am a season specific writer. That means I only release new chapters in the late spring and over the course of the summer. Some writers prefer to release new chapters for Halloween or Christmas for promotional purposes, but to me those are very gloomy times of the year. A cold and grey environment doesn't make for a very good creative environment in my opinion, therefore I prefer to write in the warmer months because then my stories come out much better. However, even though it is a bit early , I thought I should publish a new chapter to keep you guys hooked until I am able to write more at the beginning of May.******

Thank You guys for all your support and I will see you all in summer! (BTW, don't just stay inside reading my stories, get outside and get active! Go swimming or hiking with friends or something to that effect! I know I am. Today is a beautiful day! Seize it!)

* * *

><p>"Isn't today such a nice day?" Byakuya sighed as I felt his arm snake around my waist.<p>

I smiled and nodded as a warm breeze rolled over us, carrying the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and fresh grass.

We laid together, sprawled out on a large blanket that was set just a few feet from the edge of the calm lake. Our little baby boy had laid across my chest, sleeping as if he too were enjoying the calm warm weather. His tiny fingers clenched around a handful of my shirt from the real world.

"Let go of me!"

"No way Captain Shinji!"

"I'm PREGNANT! Put me down!"

"Dump him in the lake!" The pink-haired girl screamed.

"KENSEI!" Shinji's screams were drowned as the cold dirty lake water filled his mouth.

And before I knew it, it was too late to move. My baby and I were sprayed with the cold water.

I had jumped up before the crystals of water that were thrown into the air by the collision of Shinji's body with the lake's surface had fallen back to the earth before I practically dumped the screaming infant into Byakuya's arms as I got up and began to chase Yachiru and Mashiro (The two masterminds behind this awful trick) around the lake. While Yachiru, of course, was somehow laughing hysterically while a giant purple lollipop was stuffed in her mouth.

_~~~~~~~**Byakuya's POV**~~~~~~_

I chuckled as I cradled my son, who was currently screaming his heart out after a very rude awakening from his nap.

It was quite the sight to see, actually.

Renji's face was purple with rage as he chased the two girls around the lake as Kensei ran over to help fish his pregnant fiancée out of the water.

Kenpachi was just sitting under an unusually large umbrella with Captain Hitsugaya and his two little toddlers at his side, drinking sake, as usual with Captain Shunsui while Captain Jyuushiro slept beside him, their daughter sleeping soundly as well. How they can sleep through this entire ruckus is beyond me.

Mastumomo was laughing beside her husband, Hisagi, who was holding their son while Kira was rolling on the ground laughing.

Ichigo looked as if he weren't even paying attention to the non-sense in the background as he snuggled with his wife and my sister, Rukia, while they watched their daughter, Rin, make sand castles with Captain Sui-feng and Ex-Captain Yoruichi's daughter, Satsu, while they too watched on in mild amusement while cuddling in the sand.

Love sat with a heavily pregnant Rose in his lap, who had been woken up from his nap and did not look at all pleased.

While Third seat Ikkaku drank sake and watched his life mate, Yumichika, save their daughter, Chiyo, from being trampled by Renji.

Ichigo's father, Isshin tried to unsuccessfully trip Mashiro as she ran past while a barely pregnant Urahara tried to ward off heat strokes with his fan.

And last but not least, the sweet (and so small she really shouldn't be pregnant but she is anyway) Hinamori tried to struggle to her feet. However, it was virtually impossible with her huge womb. So the robotic Nemu girl had to quickly grab her and pull her to safety before she was crushed by the stampede.

Ah, Summer time is here at last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – What do you guys think? Pretty good? Great? Awesome? Thanks for reading and remember to check in around the first week of May for more new chapters. Happy Spring everyone!


	5. Five

**A/N** - For may of you who haven't seen episode 362, 363, and 364 the anime producers and manga author have managed to make Renji and Byakuya even hotter. Lol. Just so you guys know, during this story, i do picture them as looking as they do now in episode 363 & 364.

Also, many people have been wondering what time frame this story takes place in. This particular story takes place after Ichigo regains his powers and eventually i think Ichi will come to reside in Soul Society (so that's how I wrote it).

Renji and Byakuya would have been married during the year-long period that Ichigo was without his powers (I know sad. No ichi at the wedding). But then Renji would have become pregnant about three years after Ichigo regains his powers. That is where I would imagine Ichigo would have a more romantic relationship with Rukia, and that is where they would have they're little daughter, Rin.

(I apologize for the long authors note.)

* * *

><p>It had been a bad day, to say the least.<p>

Now I know what your thinking, everybody might have a bad day or two. Especially when your a new mother who is trying to deal with your husband who is always and I mean _always _pre-occupied with being the 6th division taichou as well as handling his noble family affairs.

But today was beyond the pale. So unusual. So odd. It just didn't make sense, how could this happen? Everything was going so great before right? I just don't know where I went wrong. Why would he treat me like this?

Now, the question i'm most likely trying to ask is, what makes people act the way they do? Or to be more specific, what makes stuck-up noble husbands act the way they do?

I'm guessing your wondering how all this would come about. Well, it's a long story but it all started something like this...

_That Morning..._

I was strolling through the sixth division, because even though I had been let off maternity leave and be allowed back to work, my taichou A.K.A my husband A.K.A Byakuya wouldn't let me do a damn thing but run a few very small _pieces _- yes pieces - not even stacks of paperwork around to the nearby divisons. So, long story short, I had been left with a whole lot of nothing to do on my plate.

He wouldn't even let me care for the baby outside of his supervision.

And why you might ask? Well, a few days ago I may have become so dehydrated that I sort of fainted for maybe like only five tiny little seconds (and by five seconds I mean 12 hours before Byakuya came home to find me on the living room floor). Luckily, I wasn't anywhere near the baby so he remained unharmed. After that episode... Byakuya wouldn't let me or the baby out of his sight.

"Hey, Renji!" A heavily pregnant Yumichika called after me as his lover and my friend Ikkaku followed closly behind. His hands outstretched behind the other man as if he might loose his balance and fall at any moment.

"Oh, hey!" I chuckled. I hadn't realized that I haven't seen my friend in such a long time. I completely forgot he was pregnant again. I think he was only about three months along at the whole lake fiasco.

"Hey," He said again, panting as he slowed to a stop in front of me.

"Yo," Ikkaku's deeper voice greeted me as he also caught up to me. His hand on his lovers back, trying to help him regain his breath.

"How have you been Renji? Where is the baby? I didn't know you came back to work!," Yumichika said happily. The one thing that always creeped me out about Yumichika, his personality turned on it's head everytime he became pregnant. Making him unusually cheery and curious.

"Uh, i'v been good. The baby is with Byakuya in his office. And I have only been back at work for a couple of weeks now," I chuckled, pulling on my pony tail. "It looks like your baby is a fast grower, look how big you are." I said, pointing at his huge bulge.

"Ugh, I know, I know! Don't remind me," Yumichika said exasperated "The little devil has already ruined my flawless body by blemishing it with stretch marks!"

"Chiyo gave you stretch marks also, yet you never complained about it then!," Ikkaku said.

"It was my first baby! Besides, these stretch marks are worse. This baby is so huge. Unohana-san already predicted it would weigh nine pounds! That is three pounds more than Chiyo!"

I laughed cynically, "Just wait until you have to push it out of you."

I watched his playful demeneor shrivel up and die right in front of me as he thought about the fact of being in the delivery room for hours on end trying to give birth to a watermelon sized baby.

"Oh wait," I said, remembering something extremely important "That reminds me, I have an appointment with Unohana-san today! Oh crap, i'm so late! Byakuya is going to be furious!"

"Speaking of Byakuya," Ikkaku and Yumichika said simultaniously "What was up with him at the party the other night?"

I laughed nervously. Not really wanting to discuss the scene he had caused.

"Guys..."

"Common, spill the beans," Ikkaku said, his hand lazily stroking his lovers baby bump.

I looked down, twirling a lock of my red hair around my index finger.

By party, they were of course refering to the little get together the other night. All my friends had attended plus a few others that I knew. It was a party to announce Rukia's second pregnancy and also that Ichigo had decided to take up permanent residancy in the Soul Society.

Urahara was there along with Yoruichi, Sui-fang-taichou, Shinji-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, Ishida, Orihime, Ichigo's father, Yuzu, Karin, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yasutora, Love, Rose, Mashiro, Kensei, Shinji, Hiyori, Kira, Momo, Toshiro-taichou, Kenpachi-taichou, Yachiru, and of course Ichigo and Rukia and Byakuya and I were there also.

Byakuya had been so angry and brash he had embarressed me in front of everybody and he didn't even apologize. We had been strung on high tension since that night. What exactly had he done? Let's just say everybody know thinks that I am a selfish, spoiled little brat who married Byakuya for his money and bore his son to secure myself onto his assets. Or so I was told by Ichigo after I had flash-stepped out of the room and he found me crying a few miles away.

It was so awful! That party was supposed to be about Rukia and Ichigo not me and my marital problems. And to be honest, there had been a lot since the baby was born.

"Its just...," I mumbled, looking at my feet. I didn't want to admit there was something wrong.

Luckily/not-really-luck-at-all for me, before I could answer them a stern voice could be heard from behind me.

"Abarai-fukutaichou," I gasped, honestly, in partial fear that he had heard what I was talking about. I spun on my heel to face my irritated lover.

"Bya- I mean Kuchiki-taichou... I-" I was cut off as he grabbed my upper arm in his vice grip, dragging me away from my friends.

"Byakuya!," I said in an unbelieving tone. I can't believe he would handle me like this. Let alone in front of my friends!

"You are late." he said angrily as he continued to drag me away, leaving my confused and slightly concerned friends behind.

_That afternoon..._

"Oh god, that hurts..." I hissed as I felt Unohana-taichou's fingers probing my birth canal. I sighed, could this check-up take any longer?

"I'm sorry Abarai-fukutaichou," She apologized, smiling eerily at my discomfort before continuing "But it seems everything is in perfect working order. Your rips and tears from your previous delivery have all healed and it looks like your bowls and urinary tract were left untouched."

_...Well naw, really?_

"Isn't that what you said to me the last three check-ups!" I said, aggitated. I can't believe this women would drag me in here 5 months after I have already had the baby to tell me everything is running smoothly. I would have assumed so!

"Renji," Byakuya said lowly, warning me of using any further rude remarks towards the older woman as he held our son against his chest. Our rather small baby was gurgling happily, his tiny pale fingers tugging at the gold tassles on Byakuya's captain haori.

I glared at Byakuya. He knows how uncomfortable I get when I have to let several nurses and then Unohana-taichou survey my entrance for an hour and a half before she finally comes to the same conclusion as she had the previous times six times.

"Sorry, Unohana-taichou," I mumbled. I sat up on the medical bed, wincing at the disgusting sound of the paper sheets crunching under my weight as I pulled the paper gown down to cover my private area.

"It's alright Abarai-fukutaichou, Byakuya-taichou," She chuckled, removing those awful rubber gloves and throwing them in the hazerdous bin. "But it is mandatory for a working new mother in the Gotei 13 to attend at least five checkup's so that I can be absoloutly sure you can be released to work."

"Five, you say? Then how come I have been here seven times!" I huffed, angry with the fact that I had been put through an excessive amount of humiliation.

"Because I wanted you too," Byakuya stated in his regular i'm-the-taichou-so-fuck-off voice, letting our son chew (or rather, slobber) on his finger "I needed to make sure you were in satisfactory working condition, as well. I can't run the sixth divison properly with an injured fukutaichou, now can I Abarai?"

I growled at his implication of my subordinate status. How dare he! That spoiled, inconsiderate, noble brat! I know somebody who is sleeping on the couch tonight. Or perhaps, in the stables.

"No," I said in the fakest most sweetest voice I could muster "I suppose not, my husband. I'm terribly sorry for making you worry."

Take that Mr. high-and-mighty. Your the one who fell in love with _me_, and married _me_. So ha!

After a few more long (at least for Unohana-taichou) moments of Byakuya and I glaring furiously at each other, Unohana-taichou decided to step in.

"U-um, is there something wrong here?" She asked tentivly, trying to interject before somebody ended up with a zanpaktou jammed in there rib cage.

"No," I snapped harshly, breaking the eye contact I had with Byakuya and making my son whine. I stood up, putting my hakama back on and tieing my sash sloppily before practically ripping the paper gown off of me.

I heard Byakuya sigh softly and stand as he thanked Unohana-taichou for her time. As for me, I was hastily making my way for the exit. I was so furious with Byakuya.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Kuchiki-taichou. But in case you two need a little help, here is the address for a marriage counselor."

I scoffed and slammed the door behind me.

My husband has had such an attitude problem for the past couple of weeks. I just don't know what to do with him! It's getting so ridiculous that now he's mocking me in front of the other taichous and even my friends! Seriously, who does that?

I puffed out my chest in anger as I flash-stepped out of the fourth division barrack's but not before hearing a flustered and clearly frustrated Byakuya yell after me.

"Renji! What the hell are you doing? Wait!"

I could hear my son begin to cry as he was jostled and upset by the tones Byakuya and I were using. But right at this very moment, I couldn't care less. Byakuya would deal with it.

_Later That Night..._

I sniffled and tried to stop crying as I felt Byakuya's reitsu approaching, soon after I heard a light knock at the door. I was still angry with him. In fact, I wasn't just angry, he had broken my heart. Or at least damaged it really badly.

"Dearest...?" The familiar silky baritone voice floated through the room as the door slid open, letting a stream of light filter into the dark bedroom.

"Go away." I croaked solmnly, dabbing at the new tears that began to flow out onto my cheeks.

_What does he want?_

_**Byakuya's POV **_

That voice. I hadn't heard that voice is a long time. That broken and hurt voice. Renji only ever used that voice when... He was seriously hurt.

I sighed and slid the door closed. Making my way over to Renji's side of the bed that we shared.

Setting the candle that I had been carrying down onto the dresser next to the bed. Illuminating the puffy, red, and slightly wet face of my life partner.

"Renji...," I said softly cupping his flushed cheek with my hand "I'm so sorry."

"No your not," he said, turning over so he didn't have to face me "Your not sorry."

"Renji, yes I am. I...," I paused for a moment before admiting "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know why I am acting like this. I am so sorry. You don't even know how sorry I am."

Receiving no reply, I had no choice but to gently lay next to him in our bed. Viewing his face in the moonlight, I could tell he was still crying. The crystal droplets falling carelessly.

I reached out and brushed them away with my thumb.

"Please don't cry," I frowned, stroking the side of his heated face.

"... You know why your acting like this." His broken voice muttered.

"Renji... I-," He cut me off.

"Tell me the truth, Byakuya." He stated harshly. Okay, I deserved that.

I sighed and leaned my back against the head board of the western-style bed. Running my calloused hands over my face before blurting out the truth.

"It reminded me of Hisana."

"... What did?"

I sighed. Clenching my hands into fists.

"Seeing you... unconcious on the floor. So weak and helpless. So sick...," I grabbed at my hakama, feeling the constricting pain in my heart before continuing "It hurt... to think I could loose you. Yet, at the same time... I was so mad. Because that would mean everyone I loved and cherished has died... and left me alone to sulk in my bitterness."

_**Renji's POV**_

"Byakuya...," I muttered. Undersanding the pain that he was trying to convey to me but also understanding the reason for his odd behavior for the past few weeks. I was shocked that the other man would actually open up to me like this.

"I can't lose you, Renji," He stated as if it were a finite fact "I won't allow you to leave me."

I looked up at the other man. He had his handsome face scrunched up into a grimace, his eyes screwed shut. His hands clenched around his clothing.

"Byakuya," I repeated, getting out from underneath the covers and laying my hand against his broad chest "I'm sorry."

I watched as his eyes opened, the steel gray orb's sparkling in the moonlight

"What do you have to be sorry for?," Byakuya asked, letting go of his pants and resting his hands on the small of my back.

"This is my fault," I said guiltily, directing my gaze onto my lap. "I shouldn't have fainted..."

"Renji," He said, forcing me to look into his eyes. "None of this is your fault. It's my fault for not noticing that you were struggling with handling and feeding our son and being back at the Gotei 13. Don't you dare say it's your fault."

I smiled and snuggled into Byakuya's embrace. Feeling the black-haired man rest his chin ontop of my head.

"I am sorry, Renji."

"You embarrassed me."

"I know. Would you prefer I go talk to your friends and tell them the truth?"

I giggled nervously, trying to picture Byakuya actually telling all of this to my friends.

"Eh, no. That's okay. I'll do it myself... but Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, could you just tell me these things? I am your husband after all..."

He smirked before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Okay... but can I have your help with something?"

"And what would that be?"

"The baby won't stop crying."

And that's the last time Byakuya watched our son by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - A little treat for my readers. Happy spring and upcoming summer! Please Review! PLEASE!


	6. Six

**A/N** - Gah! I can't stop writing. Somebody help me!

* * *

><p>It was a breezy summer afternoon. The warm sweet air brushing across my cheeks as I sipped at bitter green tea.<p>

I had been dismissed early from the Gotei 13 today because Byakuya thought I looked a little sick. And even though I tried to convince him I was okay (of course he didn't buy that) he sought out a second opinion from Rukia. Who had, of course, insisted that I did look a little ill. Plus, there was little chance of Bya actually letting me stay at work after the whole fainting incident.

So he had, with the best intentions, ploped the baby in my arms and shuffled me off to the 13th division, which is where Rukia had so kindly offered to babysit me for the rest of the day.

"Renji?"

"Yes, Rukia?"

"Are you alright?"

I winced as another dull pain curled it's way through my abdomen.

"I'm fine," I forced a smile onto my face.

"You look uncomfortable," Rukia eyed me cautiously. "Have you seen Unohana-taichou recently?"

"Of course I have. Just last week. I'm fine. It's just hard to work and take care of the baby that's all." I sighed. Setting the small flask of the green liquid back onto the tray. Leaning back into the plush pile of pillows that Rukia had piled behind me. I looked over at my son who was sleeping soundly. His small limbs stretched out across the blue blanket that matched his onesie. His stuffed tiger tucked under his tiny arm.

"Rukia..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think Byakuya is right? Maybe I... should resign. My life has just had so many problems since I started back here. It's putting a strain on my relationship with Byakuya... And I just havent been able to spend as much time with my little boy since then either." I said, stroking my baby boys soft pale cheek as he slept.

"I think that would be the best option. Maybe you should just take a few years off like I did with Rin. It was nice to spend time with her as a baby but it was nice to have a little personal time as she got older... Either way, you should talk about it with Nii-san first." Her violet eyes drifted from the courtyard to my face.

I smiled, "I know. I will, don't worry."

"Being a mom has made you go soft, you pansy." She chuckled before punching me in the forearm.

"Owww," I mumbled, rubbing at the spot that would no doubt be bruised later. "And being a mom for you has obviously made you stronger. I never knew you could hit that hard..."

I twisted my body, trying to re-adjust my body among the plush pillows. Which wasn't such a good idea.

I groaned as the pain began again inside my uterus.

"Renji," Rukia said sternly , her own empty flask falling to the wood floor and clattering loudly as she leaned towards me, her hands outstretched to catch me if I happened to have another "fainting spell".

"I'm fine," I clenched my teeth as I repositioned my body to the previous position. "Just a little sore..." I tried laughing as her concerned gaze continued to examine me up and down.

"Rukia...," I started before I heard my son begin to get fussy.

I struggled as I reached down and picked up my son, supporting his head with my hands as I brought his face to mine. Kissing his pale forhead.

I lost my breath for a few moments, as the small action of lifting my son who weighs close to nothing taking a lot out of me.

"Oh, hey, buddy. What's the matter, huh?," I whispered in my "mommy voice" as Ichigo called it.

I looked over at Rukia, who obviously wasn't done discussing why I had gasped out in pain so suddenly. But she looked as if she had dropped the subject, even if only for a few minutes.

"I think he's hungry." She stated, removing herself from her previously seated position to come and pet his dark-haired head.

I watched as his glistening deep blue eyes shifted from focusing on my face to Rukia's. His lips quivering as if he was about to start crying. His clenched up hands batting at the air beside him frustratingly.

"Yeah, I think he is hungry. Are you hungry, sweetheart?," I smiled and pulled my haori apart. Bringing his pink lips to my nipple. He latched onto me immediatly and began to drink. Working fast to swallow big mouthfulls of milk.

"Yeah, he was hungry...," I smiled at Rukia, swiping a few pieces of hair from my son's eyes as his eyes drifted closed.

"Renji, are you sure your not pregnant?" Rukia blurted out suddenly after a few silent minutes of watching my baby boy eat his lunch.

I felt my eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Wha-what? Rukia! N-no! I'm not pregnant!," I stuttered, a blush burned on my cheek's.

"Are you sure? I mean, look how pudgy your stomach is!"

"Well gee thanks...," I mumbled "Unohana-taichou said it would take a little while to work off my baby fat. And what about you?," I said, nodding to her three month along stomach, which looked four months along because off all the little amount of fat she was packing in her middle section. "Rin is almost four and you still have baby fat! So there."

"So!," She shouted, embarressed. "Your a man and your supposed to be more lean than me. And look how big you are! Your fat should have been gone by now ar at least barely noticable." She pointed at my stomach.

I frowned and, supporting my son with my left arm, i used my right hand to feel around my stomach.

It did feel a bit bigger and rounder than usual but it still lacked the solid quality of a placenta.

"It's just fat, Rukia. See, feel." I grabbed her hand and placed it on my belly. Being a mom, I was clearly no stranger to having people feel my stomach.

However, I wanted Rukia to confirm that it was just fat. To confirm that I was just crazy or hormonal. It just wasn't in my plan to become pregnant again and less than five months after having my first. But more important than that, what would Byakuya say...?

_No. No way in heck. I'm not pregnant. I'm not. _

_Please tell me it's just fat, Rukia. Please..._

"R-renji... That doesn't feel like fat."

_Bloody hell..._

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "N-no, you must be mistaken. I have been eating quite alot, especially since i'm breastfeeding. And-and-," Rukia cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"It's okay, Renji. I'm not a doctor. Your probably right. Don't freak out." She smiled.

I tried to smile back, blinking away the tears in my eyes.

"Sorry... i'm just hormonal," I sighed, feeling unusually light headed.

"No, Renji, as a mom it is a fear that you some to terms with. Your not hormonal, your normal." She tried to re-assure me "But seriously, almost crying over something so small made you look like a pussy. Man up." She finished, bonking me on the head.

"Ow," I muttered. Rubbing at the back of my head before I felt my son detach himself from me and before a whine could escape his throat, I switched him over to the other nipple.

She smirked and went to place her tea cup that had fallen on the floor back onto the tray.

"Speaking of eating, are you ready to go get some lunch? I'm starving." She said as she picked up the tray and began to walk towards the door, her tabi clanking on the wood floors.

I chuckled, "Yeah... just lemme get... up," I struggled to lift myself up, my lightheadedness increasing significantly. So significantly in fact that I began to lose my sight momentarily.

Remembering my son was still in my arm's and feeling the onset of a collapse coming on i quickly called out to Rukia for assistance. "R-rukia, take the baby."

"Wh-what?"

"Take the baby!" I shouted as loud as I could as I felt the muscles in my legs fail on me. Sending me plummeting to the floor along with the china that Rukia had been holding.

The last thing I remember before blacking out is seeing the broken tea cups on the floor and hearing my baby boy screaming over Rukia, who was calling for help.

_I want Byakuya... Byakuya...I'm so sorry..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - A big hug to whoever can predict whats going to happen next :D Please review. Gratzi.


	7. Seven

**A/N** - You were all WRONG :P

* * *

><p>My eyes ached as I opened them slowly, intense rays of LCD lighting burning my cornia's.<p>

My arms felt like jelly as I moved my hands up to rub at my eyes. My vision adjusting slowly to the brightly lit room.

I noticed the hospital band on my wrist and the scribbled writing that stated:

_**Kuchiki Renji. Admit Date: 3/23/12**_

I sighed and lowered my arms. Realizing that as my vision returned, so did the acknowledgement of the pain in my pelvis, uterus, and lower back. I winced as my vision unblurred enough to reveal the rest of the room and the person who was inside it. The white furniture, the sterile lenoleum floors... it was a private suite in the fourth division's hospital, I could tell.

The only other person who was in the room besides me was Byakuya. His head and arm's were laying across my legs, his eyes were shut tight as a gentle slow breathing noise erupted from his pursed lips, signifying that he was indeed sleeping.

"Byakuya...," I whispered the name that was lingering on my tounge not wanting to wake my husband. "I am so sorry..."

I stroked his silky black hair back from his eyes, realizing that his once smooth lock's were now oily and tangled. I wiped the residue his hair left on my fingers onto the sheets as I inspected the rest of his attire. His wrinkled captain haori was thrown carelessly onto the couch on the other side of the room, his hair pieces laid on the table next to the bed, his tekkou were now wrinkled and lay next to his hair pieces. _Just how long had he been here? _

"Renji...," Byakuya's soft voice muttered dispairingly in his sleep "Renji... Don't go... Please don't leave me...!" I watched as he jolted awake by his own words.

"Renji...?," He said curiously as his sleep dulled eyes opened slowly, his sight settling immediatly on my face, "Renji!"

I didn't even have the time to say 'Hi' before he was crushing me in his tight embrace. An intense burning pain started in my uterus as his body weight pressed down onto my pelvis.

"Oh sweetheart... Renji I love you so much. Everything is going to be fine."

"Owww! Gods Byakuya!," I yelled pushing the older man off of me. "What do you mean everything is going to be okay? Whats wrong? Where is my son?"

I clenched my hands around fistful's of the clean white sheets as a thick knot of anxiety made it's way into my throat as I thought of my first born being hurt in anyway.

He buried his hands in my loose red hair as he took in my scent. He kissed me lightly.

"He is fine, Ichigo is watching after him at the mansion while Rukia cares for Rin at they're home."

I let out a long sigh of relief. _Oh thank the gods._

"... so, what's wrong with me?," I asked hesitantly, looking into his slate gray eyes. His eye brows furrowed together in sorrow as his eyes avoided mine. That's when i knew something was seriously wrong.

"Byakuya...," I said in a pleading tone "Please... tell me." My voice cracked as I felt a mixture of exhaustion and fear well up inside of me. My hands clutched at Byakuya's shinigami haori desperately.

He sighed, "Renji... my love.. I'm so sorry. Let me go get you some food and let Unohana taichou know your awake." His gentle fingers worked through my hair, pulling the knots out.

"B-but I need you to tell me...," My voice shook. I was already worked up enough as it is. I wasn't sure i could take the clearly devestating news. He sighed again, his eyes becoming even more strained as he pulled away from me.

"I'll be back, love. I promise. Let me go get Unohana-taichou."

And I watched as he walked out of the room, only to return a moment later with a tray of rice balls and tea and Unohana-taichou right behind him.

He set the tray down infront of me as Unohana-taichou set up some different equipment on a metal tray and wheeled it over to us. Byakuya sat on the bed next to me, his arm wrapped protectivly around me as his fingers rubbed soothing circles into my shoulder.

Unohana-san stood next to the bed, her ever-present smile and cheery disposition never faultering.

"I see your up, Renji-fukutaichou." She smiled as she replaced the bag of liquid for the IV in my arm.

"What's wrong with me?" I blurted out. "I want to know right now. What is wrong with me?"

"Renji...," Byakuya whispered as he clearly didn't want me to know about such awful things.

She smiled and put her hand on my leg.

"Alright, alright. I guess I will get straight to the point then," Her gaze switched to Byakuya's for a minute before coming back to rest on my face.

"Renji... At first I had no clue what was going on with you. As the fourth division taichou I have never seen anything like this before." I mashed my teeth together. Trying to anticipate her next sentence. _Oh god, oh god..._

Byakuya gripped my shoulders tightly as he sensed my anxiety.

"Fukutaichou, I went over several diagnosis. Some contributing factors would have been the fainting spells, fatigue, increased appetite, lose of blood-"

"Wait, what? When did I start losing blood?" I didn't remember that one.

"Uh, well, When Rukia-san and her squad members brought you here, you were bleeding rather heavily out of your birth canal. We stopped the bleeding, but we didn't know if it would last," She said slowly as if she were talking to a child. When she saw that i had no interjection she continued.

"So, when I couldn't identify what was wrong with you, I had to take a few X-rays to see if there might be any blockage and I found this," She turned on the x-ray illuminator and stuck two of the x-ray sheets up on it.

It was clearly an x-ray of my pelvis but what i saw inside of it is what astonished me. Inside one of my fallopian tubes there seemed to be a large egg shaped thing.

_Oh my god, what is that thing?_

I panicked. I held onto Byakuya tightly as he stroked my hair, waiting for the taichou to continue.

"You see, Renji, that thing," She pointed to the egg shaped thing "Is a fetus. I'm terribly sorry but it seems your having an ectopic pregnancy."

"Wha-what? Ectopic...?" I stuttered, i looked back a forth between Unohana-taichou and Byakuya trying to grasp the diagnosis. _What? That thing is my baby?_

"Renji," Byakuya's deep voice spoke up, his gray eyes looking into my sorrowfully "An eptopic pregnancy is where... the baby is concieved and begins to grow inside of your fallopian tubes."

"W-well, what do I do? I don't know I-I don't...," I tried not to cry. I tried so hard. I didn't want it. I didn't want another baby.

"Byakuya...," I moaned in dispair as the few first tears started to escape. I held onto my husband for dear life as I felt like my whole life was being ripped in half. I buried my face in his chest. "Byakuya..."

"I know, love, i'm so sorry, i'm so so sorry. I love you so much." His strong voice wavered as he held me and kissed my forehead. His hands rubbing my back furiously.

"I don't," I managed to gasp between sobs "I don't want another..." and that's all i could get out before the sadness began to consume my soul again.

"Actually, Renji," Unohana-san said reassuringly as she placed her hand ontop of mine. "Ectopic pregnancies... cannot be saved and the fetus's heart has already stopped. You will have to undergo an abortion so you won't have to keep it."

"Taichou!," Byakuya yelled furiously at the women as he cradled me as if I was a lost child.

_It is... already dead? I'm carrying... a stillborn?_

Even though i should have been relieved, that news made my lungs burn as the sob's wracked my body even harder. They were uncontrollable. I had a dead baby inside of me. It was my baby... Used to be my baby? Would they're be a funeral? Oh wait, the abortion. What... type of abortion?

"How... far along?" I gasped as my eyes burned with what seemed to be a waterfall of tears.

She frowned.

"How far along!" I screamed viciously.

"Three months." She stated simply as she walked towards the door. "For both of them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Please review. I know... I hate myself too.


	8. Eight

**A/N** - Alright. Originally, i was going to put this chapter off until May but... you guys have just been so good! :D REVIEW :D

* * *

><p>"Unohana-taichou!," I lunged forward reaching out for the women as she opened the door to leave, the tray of tea and rice balls falling to the floor.<p>

She forced that disgustingly fake smile onto her face as she turned around to answer me, "Yes, Renji?"

I swollowed, trying to stop from crying. This just couldn't get any worse, but i was pretty sure it was about to.

I sniffled, the tears still blurring my vision to the point that the female taichou was only a blob of black and white.

"Y-you said... t-they?" I choked on my own words. _Please don't let it be so... twins... I had lost... twins?_

Even though I still hadn't wanted another baby, it didn't mean that it still didn't hurt to know that a pregnancy of mine had gone wrong and that I was possibly carrying two dead people inside of me.

"Renji... Please don't... you don't need to hear this now." Byakuya pleaded, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly.

"I don't care, Byakuya," I snapped harshly at my husband before redirecting my gaze back to Unohana-san. "Taichou... please. I need to know."

She sighed and spared an apologetic glance at Byakuya before walking back over to my hospital bed.

"Renji... when I figured out that you were experiencing an ectopic pregnancy, I administered a ultrasound to see if the baby's heart was still beating. However, after I located the child, I realized that he or she was already gone. Although, I did catch a heartbeat on the ultrasound which was over a little to the left. At first, I thought it was your's but after further investigation a picture of a distressed but very much alive baby appeared on the screen."

I gulped. _Alive... it was alive? _

"Is the other one safe?," I asked, the tears still falling down my cheeks and soaking my hospital gown.

She smiled, "Yes, the baby that is alive is resting in your womb right where it should be."

I heard Byakuya growl lowly at the women.

"Unohana...," He said threatenly.

Her smile turned into a frown as Byakuya's eyes turned homocidal.

"However, Renji," She chuckled nervously, backing away from my lover and I "Since you gave birth only 5 months ago, your body hasn't had the time to fully recover and to restore your bodies operating conditions to normal. You really don't have enough vitamins or nutrients or strength to carry another baby so soon. The earliest any male should give birth after having a child is 24 months."

I chewed on my bottom lip, deliberating the situation and the many outcomes that could arise from one small decision.

I heard the fourth division taichou sigh again, "Fukutaichou, You really can't have this baby. Even if you carry it to full term it is likely that he or she will be born with birth defects. It may even be born without essential organs or extremeties, or worse, it could be a stillborn."

"We don't need another baby, Renji," Byakuya's deep exhausted voice sighed "You don't have the strength to be pregnant, working with the Gotei 13, and caring for our little boy," He paused to lift my head up so that i could look him in the face before he continued, "I don't want this baby if it is going to physically harm you."

"That's right," Unohana-san said feverantly "If you choose to have this baby you will be on bedrest for the next year. You won't have enough energy to breastfeed or even pick up your son or go to the Gotei 13. Your organs will most likely fail due to the lack of vitamins and your bones will become like glass. Renji, having this baby is not the best choice for you right now. It's already taking too much out of you. There is a large chance that you could die this time around."

I fell back onto Byakuya, this large amount of information taking it's toll on me. _What should I do? I don't want to die. I can't die. I'm a mom and my son needs me. but... i don't want my baby to die either but... there would be other babies wouldn't there? Byakuya would be left... all alone. I promised I wouldn't..._

"Renji...," Byakuya said brokenly "Please don't do this... we don't need to do this."

I frowned as I wiped at the tears on my cheeks. _Byakuya... my husband... I can't live without him. Having this baby would put even more strain on our relationship. Which is the last thing i wanted to do. _

"Okay!," I screamed. The tears fogging up the my vision once again as I held onto Byakuya tightly. "Give me the abortion! Just... Just get them out of me NOW!" I couldn't bear to live with the guilt that was growing inside of me. My babies were going to be dead before they had ever begun to live.

I heard my husband let out a relieved sigh over the sound of my strangled sobs.

He held me for the few hours that I cried non-stop. He kissed me and rubbed my back and braided my hair. He cleaned up the food that I had spilt and he... he stayed with me the entire time they were... that they... gave me... the abortion.

I watched nervously as the fourth divison squad members brought in the syringes and the gruelly looking viles of liquid.

"B-byakuya...," I tugged on his sleeve as my chest constricted with anxiety. _I can't do this... I can't._

"Shhh," he whispered as he kissed my forhead, his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

Oh my god, I couldn't take it. I was hysterical. I didn't want to let go of my babies. Before Unohana-taichou began she drugged me up, so that the entire time they had my legs propped up as they violated my personal space, I remember just staring blindly.

All I knew was that she had injected a serum into the abiotic fluid of the baby that was alive.

As for the other, they gave me an acid supplement that would help dissolve the one in my fallopian tubes.

I really wasn't able to see anything because Byakuya hovered over me, his hands pressed against my ears so that I wouldn't have to hear anything. I don't really remember anything either as the medication Unohana-taichou gave me made my memory splotchy.

Afterwards I just remember laying on my side with my hands clenched tightly under the covers, the lights in my room had been dimmed per my request.

Byakuya had showered and sat next to my bed in a blue and white kimono. His black locks were held in a pony tail.

"I am so proud of you, Koi," Byakuya whispered as he stroked my hair softly

"I know." Was my reply.

_I know._


	9. Nine

__A/N - I know, i know. Sorry you guys. My computer crashed while i was on vacation so i had to wait to fix it but good news. I am alive. Thanks so much for waiting.

* * *

><p><em>A Couple Of Months Later...<em>

Byakuya and I were sitting on the floor in the baby's room. The sun was just rising. Casting a warm glow over the cherry wood. The baby was playing with his toys on top of a soft blue blanket.

"Can you believe he is already sitting up?" I smiled, handing my son his rattle.

Byakuya sighed contently, "No. Time is passing too fast. It seems like only yesterday when I was holding him for the first time. How old is he now?"

"Six months, I believe." I watched my son grab numerous toys and try to stuff them into his little mouth all at once. "He worries me though, Byakuya. He is still so small." I frowned, feeling my husbands hands gently rub the small of my back.

I knew I was right. Ukitake's little girl was only a day younger than our son and she already weighed fifteen pounds.

"Unohana-taichou already told us that children conceived by two men can take longer to grow because of his soul energy. Don't be worried, koi. Unohana-taichou has already told us he is perfectly healthy."

I sighed. "I know."

Byakuya held me tightly in his embrace. "Relax. He's fine."

I looked up into Byakuya's eyes. "Okay, okay." I kissed his cheek. Which he tried to turn into a make-out session.

"Byakuya," I giggled, "Stop."

"Hmmn...," he moaned jokingly as he lavished his tongue over my collar bone.

"I have to feed the baby. Stop." I laughed as I pulled my baby into my arms. When he was securely held in my arm I used my other hand to pull my kimono open. Before I could even move my sons mouth towards it he had already used his small hands to push himself up so that he could begin drinking.

Byakuya sighed and stroked my loose red locks back from my face. "When are you going to stop breastfeeding him?"

I chuckled, "Well in the human world they consider it good to breastfeed as long as possible but I am not going to breastfeed him until he is two. So I suppose now is the time to introduce a bottle. Pretty soon though, he will be eating solid food. And after that the only thing he will be drinking is water and juice. We should pick some formula up at the store the next time we go out."

"Speaking of going out," Byakuya said "We have that appointment with Unohana-taichou today."

"Oh...," I sighed as my stomach twisted into painful knots. "Yeah..."

Damn. I was hoping he had forgotten.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid... It came back positive. It seems that the procedure was a failure. I'm very sorry."<p>

_Oh no. What am I going to do? What are we going to do? _

Those thoughts kept reeling around in my head. But... even though I should feel awful, even though I should be losing my mind, even though I should be choking on air... even though it feels like this nightmare should have been over a long time ago... The truth was that it had never been much of a nightmare in the first place. Even though the room seemed heavy and uncomfortable, I couldn't help but be relieved. I had always wanted this baby

My son cooed. His hands clenched around my hakama. His bright smile was surprisingly melancholy against the bleak mood that made the small hospital room seem cramped and unbelievably hot. He bounced up and down on my knee. His soft peals of laughter echoing off the walls.

It seemed so odd. I felt a weird mix of emotion. I was so happy but it was almost as if I was... afraid to be happy in this situation. I know how much Byakuya didn't want another baby. But... I know he necessarily didn't not want this baby because he didn't want a baby. He didn't want this baby because he knew it would hurt me.

Still... I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Unohana-taichou, I think we may need a moment alone," Byakuya's voice didn't crack. So he couldn't be upset.

I watched as the healer hesitantly nodded, setting her clipboard down at the end of the bed as she made her way out of the door.

"Byakuya."

"..."

"Byakuya."

"..."

"Byakuya."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Byakuya, look at me. Please...," I pouted. Warm tears making they're way down my cheek.

"Your my husband... What am I going to do, Renji?" His sad eyes met mine. His cool hands coming up to caress my cheeks. "I can't live without you."

"There is nothing we can do. I don't want to go through another abortion, Byakuya. I want this baby."

"This has... been your wish the entire time?" He said incredulously. His thumbs wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"No, no... it took going through the abortion once to realize what I want." I smiled sadly "Please..."

Byakuya smiled. "Okay." He kissed my forehead and pulled me close to him. Our son squealed and started to slobber all over Byakuya's captain haori.

"So... what do we do now?" I asked a few minutes later.

He chuckled, "We enjoy it. All of it. At least until our new addition is born." I smiled as my husbands fingers lingered over my stomach.

_That's easier said than done._

* * *

><p>AN – Does anybody realize that the baby still doesn't have a name? Lol. Anyway, I was wondering what you guys (my fantastic readers) would like regarding the gender of the new baby. If you have quite a bit to say, message me and I will listen to your suggestion happily. :) Thanks for reading and as always, Please review.


	10. Ten

A/N – Again, I am sorry for the wait and am trying to catch up on my chapters. Here is another one for you guys. I know how much some of my readers have been craving cute during-pregnancy moments. So here you go.

BTW – Renji is eighteen weeks (four and a half months) along.

* * *

><p><em>A Couple Of Weeks Later...<em>

"Oh... Byaaa... My back hurts!" I groaned as I struggled to pick up my son off the floor. It was hard to hold anything with this baby bump in the way. I didn't remember being so big at eighteen weeks before.

"Byakuya-taichou, do I have to remind you that Renji should not be exerting any effort what-so-ever?" Unohana said sternly while she put all of the dirtied ultra-sound materials away.

"No, Unohana-taichou." Byakuya growled as he grabbed my son away from me. "Renji, I told you to let me handle it." he said heatedly. I sighed and nodded. Too tired to argue. I put one hand on my back and used the other to wipe the sweat off of my forehead and neck.

I had my hair up in a messy bun, my red hair sticking out every which way. I was wearing a thin cotton turquoise colored long-sleeved shirt that Yumi had brought for me since I had gotten puke on my other one. With loose white sweat pants.

Byakuya frowned at my behavior. He worried for me too much. He stayed up late every night, working on paperwork that I could not finish, taking care of the baby when I couldn't. He was also very careful to spend at least an hour every night rubbing my back and making sure I was well hydrated and rested.

Unohana-taichou was clearly unhappy with the idea of going ahead with the pregnancy. "Byakuya-taicou, Renji-fukutaichou, before you go I have to set the "rules" if you will, for this pregnancy."

I nodded and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. Too exhausted to remain standing.

Unohana-taichou sat down herself, her clipboard clasped to her chest. She waited until she was sure both of us were listening.

"Renji, as you and your husband know, this pregnancy will be extremely difficult. Byakuya-taichou, It is imperative that Renji remain off of his feet at all times and that he refrain from lifting anything that's heavier than a cup of water." She looked towards me, her pastel colored eyes glinting sadly in the light.

"It is important for you to understand that there is an eleven percent chance that both you and your baby will survive this pregnancy. You must take all of these pills twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night. These are the vitamins that are vital to your and your baby's survival. My hope is to get you strong enough to deliver safely with a eighty-five percent chance of survival for both you and your baby." She handed me a plastic bag that was full to the top with pill bottles. I held it against me loosely.

I sucked in a sharp breath through my nose as I felt my baby move sharply. Creating pain in my side. I felt Byakuya's gentle hand rub my back while using the other to hold our son who was giggling and playing with his sippy cup (which he had thrown on the floor four times before). I weakly smiled at him before Unohana-taichou continued to speak.

"It is also important to know that since the abortion was a failure... this child that you are expecting could be born with defects. Such as cerebral palsy, deafness, blindness, liver disease, cardiac complications, heart arrhythmia, and other health issues. It could even be a still born. I want you to know that if you have any problems dealing with these realizations that we do have a counselor here who would be more than happy to help you. Or, if you would prefer, you can also see someone in the mortal world."

"We already know this, Unohana-taichou." Byakuya said harshly.

"Byakuya... it's okay." I said softly, my voice cracking.

He frowned, almost growling lowly before allowing Unohana-taichou to continue.

"As I have told you two before, this pregnancy will be very hard. The usual joy that you would feel when your baby kicks will be replaced with pain. It is important to stay hydrated and eat well. Eat a lot and eat very healthy. You are eighteen weeks so your nausea should be over almost over with. These things are very important. Let your husband help you with things, you need to stay off your feet. If you do these things, you should feel less pain and should be able to play with your son and maybe enjoy the last months of your pregnancy. Can you do these things for the welfare of your unborn child?"

I nodded, my now pale and thin hands grasping at Byakuya's hakama leg.

"Alright. There are vitamins in that bag to support eye sight and hearing for your child so that we may at least avoid him or her being blind or deaf. You will need more of those each month. Byakuya, you must retrieve them. You two may go now."

They both had to help me up and out into the hallway. No sooner than when we stepped out of Unohana taichou's office did Ichigo come running up to us.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late," He smiled as Byakuya first handed him our son's baby bag which was full of clothes, toys, juice, formula, and breast milk before handing him our son.

"Hey buddy," Ichigo cooed as my baby smiled before stuffing his hand in his mouth. The slobber dripping down my baby's arm. "Yeah, your gonna come with me."

"Oh, that reminds me," I said softly "He's teething. You'll need this." I gently removed my sons hand from his mouth before replacing it with a gummy ring. Using the napkin that was on Byakuya's shoulder to wipe the slobber off of him before draping it over Ichigo's shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of him for us, Ichigo." I smiled, stroking my baby's head.

"Hey, it's no problem. I know this pregnancy is going to be really hard for you and Byakuya. Besides, Rin is really excited to have her little cousin over. Just call me or Rukia if you need anything else."

I smiled and leaned back into Byakuya's embrace. My back aching too much to support myself.

"I love you, sweetheart. Don't worry, its only for a couple of weeks." I smiled and waved at my son. I knew this was going to be hard. Other mothers tell me it's really hard to separate from your baby from five to eight months old.

He began to whine, tearing up when I didn't take him back into my arms after a few minutes.

Byakuya held me close to him. Glaring at Ichigo.

"I will tell you once, Kurosaki. If my son is harmed in anyway, it is your life I shall take." He said, deadly serious.

Ichigo chuckled nervously. "Don't worry. He will be safe. I can assure you. Well, I have to get going. Rukia is waiting for me."

"Alright," I said sadly as Ichigo began to turn and walk away. This was the first time I would be away from my son for more than a few days.

"Say goodbye to your mommy." Ichigo said as my son started to babble and reach out for me.

It wasn't long before I heard my son start to cry as Ichigo made his way to the end of the hall.

Byakuya must have sensed my anxiety. He smiled softly after Ichigo was out of sight, the cries of our son disappearing. He took my free hand into his.

"It's okay, koi." He said softly as he took the heavy bag of pills from me.

We turned towards each other and I smiled. I felt Byakuya's hand wander down my back to rest at the small of my back. Bringing my midsection into his.

"Your really big already...," He said quietly but jokingly.

"Ugh, don't remind me...," I sighed before smiling. "This is going to be really hard, ya know... Are you ready for... this?"

I felt our baby gently squirm at Byakuya's warm laugh.

"I am ready for anything, my love. Now, lets go home. We must get you into bed." Byakuya said. Gently picking me up bridal style and cradling me against his chest.

"You've lost a lot of weight, Renji," Byakuya said critically.

"I'm fine," I muttered. Resting my eyes for just a moment. "I'm just tired... lets go."

* * *

><p>AN – Thank you for reading. Please review.

Link: fs70/i/2010/118/e/6/23_weeks_pregnant_by_kubayy .jpg (How big Renji is)


	11. Eleven

A/N – Thank you for reading and I do enjoy everyone's input towards the gender of the new baby. Now, onto more cute moments between Renji and Byakuya.

* * *

><p><em>A Week Later...<em>

I groaned as the baby gently jostled my kidney's.

"Is everything alright?" Byakuya said, concern lacing his tone.

I smiled. "Yeah... she is just moving around a lot. Those vitamins are really working. I feel a lot better."

"That's good. That must mean she is healthy and strong." Byakuya said.

I looked up at Byakuya through the low light. He smiled back at me and removed his reading glasses, setting them down as well as the paperwork he had been reading down on the table next to the bed. His top opened slightly as he moved from his side of the bed to lay behind me. One of his hands went to play with my hair while the other snuck under my shirt to caress the bottom of my womb.

"Mmmm," I moaned contently "I'm so glad you got home early."

"Me too. I had extra help with paperwork today," He kissed up my neck "The only thing I could think about was getting home to you."

"Awh," He always knew how to get me to smile. "I love you."

I felt Byakuya's smile against the skin of my neck before me leaned over me and kissed me deeply.

"I love you too, Renji."

I smiled and took the hand that was caressing my womb into mine, intertwining our fingers.

I sighed as Byakuya's fingers massaged mine. His lips alternated between gently kissing my shoulder blades and sucking on my collar bone.

"Mmmmn, What are you doing?" I smirked as I turned over so that I was facing my husband. Who didn't waste any time in covering my mouth with his.

"Nothing, my love...," He said mischeviously, his touge venturing further down

I huffed frustratingly against my lovers lips. Feeling my arousal slip away. "Byakuya... no more. Please." I hate it when I have to tell him to stop.

He kissed me for a few moments longer, his hands went to massage the small of my back instead.

"It's okay. We don't have too if your not feeling up to it," He said reassuringly. His hands running through my loose red locks.

I smiled sadly. "I feel bad."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "It's fine, honey. We probably shouldn't anyway. We should wait until the pregnancy progresses further. It would be safer for our... son or daughter." He chuckled.

"It's a girl. I'm positive." I kissed the tip of Byakuya's nose.

"Yeah, yeah...," He said jokingly as he turned me over onto my back. He raised the shirt and blanket that were covering my baby bump. I watched as Byakuya put his left ear up to my womb, just a little above my belly button.

"I can hear her moving around." He said, laughing. "Hello there, little one. I'm your daddy."

I giggled at Byakuya's cute attempt at a conversation with our unborn child.

I stroked my husbands silky black locks as he continued to talk to my womb.

"You know, your mommy is sacrificing a lot to bring you into this world. He loves you very very much." Byakuya's soothing deep baritone voice coaxed the baby to calm her erratic fluttering. Her head was now resting comfortably against my uterus.

"I can feel her foot...," I watched my husbands eyes glint with joy in the low light as his index finger rubbed gently against our babies foot, which was currently pressed against the side of my womb.

"She likes your voice," I murmured, using my thumb to stroke my husbands cheek as I began to drift in and out of unconciousness.

He smiled brightly.

"You have an older brother too. You two can share toys and play together... Your mommy can't wait to meet you... I can't wait to meet you... We love you very much."

"I think she's sleeping, Byakuya." I said softly. My eyes drifting closed.

"Wait... can't we stay like this a little longer, Renji?"

As my eyes fluttered open, my heart inflated at one of Byakuya's seldom adorable moments. His big gray eyes pleaded with mine to let him stay and talk with our son or daughter for just a little more. How could I say no?

I laughed heartily at my husbands puppy face. "Of course, my love."


	12. Twelve

A/N – I want to thank everybody that reviewed since chapter eight was released (Sorry, I know I haven't been able to do this in a while!)

**Tousen'sPrincess***

**.Fan***

**Call to Arms – NO THANKS to you because you spammed my story**

**liqui03***

**foxyaoi123***

**Mina Kye**

**RedRumYaoi**

**EmoBunny4Eva**

**chibishueiri***

(A star by your name means you reviewed more than once). An extra thanks to those of you who reviewed twice or more. I hope you guys like this chapter. It is a bit more sweet like my readers requested. Please review and remember to check the "Baby Talk" update on my profile.

BTW: Renji is 20 weeks (Five months). Renji is a little... 'hormonal' in this chapter. Hehe.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later...<em>

"Are you sure about this?"

I chuckled. "I'm positive. I feel up to it, really Byakuya. You heard Unohana-taichou, she said I was 40% better."

My husband gave me a hesitant look before sighing, "Alright. But no lifting and I'll carry the baby."

I smiled and nodded before (unsuccessfully, I might add) trying to get up off of the bed.

I lifted my hand into the air for any one who would be nice enough to help me up and by that I mean, somebody better help me up or I am going to scream.

"A little help?"

"Of course." Rukia said happily. I watched as she grasped my hand in both of hers, her face turning red with effort as she struggled to help me up. Her own huge stomach in the way handicapping the amount of help she could actually do as well as the constricting traditional lilac colored kimono she was wearing.

"Uh, Rukia... I don't think this is going to w-" I didn't get a chance to finish before she shrieked in surprise as she fell backwards. And would have hit the floor had Ichigo not been there to break her fall. Ah, good old Ichigo. He sure was good for a lot of other things than just being a substitute soul reaper. Such as; 1.) being Rukia's doormat 2.) being an errand boy 3.) being a nanny and not to mention 4.) taking his daughter out when Rukia makes it very clear that she will be going out with Rangiku and the other women to "let loose" which usually concludes when she turns up drunk with a lamp shade on her head, screaming, "Dammit Ichigo, I told you my nose is missing. That man at the bar, he took it!"

However, the force of her falling backwards propelled me comfortably to my feet.

"Ah, thanks, Rukia. Your a life saver." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah...," She mumbled, dusting herself off.

"Daddy, I need help! I fink I broke it!" While Ichigo stalked off to the other side of the room to help Rin into her new kimono.

Today was the day of the summer festival and since Byakuya _and _Unohana-taichou had agreed that it wasn't too far away from my house and that my physical state permitted me to spend a couple of hours on my feet each day, I could spend the holiday with my family.

I watched as Ichigo tried to remember how to properly tie his daughters obi before just settling with tying it in a simple bow, before my son came crawling up to me across the cherry wood. He sat up and reached out for me.

"Mama mama," He cooed.

I looked around the room to make sure no one was watching; Rukia had hit Ichigo over the head and was re-doing Rin's obi, Byakuya was talking with some palace guards, Ichigo was straightening out his uniform.

_Yes! _I cried triumphantly in my mind when I figured that the coast was clear.

I carefully bent down and lifted my son into my arms balancing him on my side.

He cried happily, his hands immediately took on the job of ripping a few locks of my long red hair out of my pony tail before stuffing them inside of his mouth. Successfully coating them in slobber.

"Sweetheart, no no," I gently (and by gently, I mean had to harshly pry) my locks from my sons iron grip.

"Renji," a voice demanded, rather than said.

_Uh oh._

"Uh... Yes?" I said, laughing nervously as I turned to the man who had called my name.

"How did our son get into your arms?," Byakuya said accusingly. His hands folded behind his back as he circled around me.

"Ummmm... he floated?" I said unconvincingly.

My husband rolled his eyes.

"I told you to let me hold him. You aren't supposed to be lifting," Byakuya said, taking my son out of my arms.

"B-but," I frowned. Feeling dejected."He's my baby too."

Byakuya laughed. Using his right hand to bring my head to his so he could kiss my forehead and wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"I know that. Your just have too much on the line, carrying our other baby. It's okay to let me take care of him for a little while."

I looked at him. "Are you... sure your capable of such a complicated task?"

He laughed heartily. A sound that I rarely got to enjoy.

"Of course I am. I am a Kuchiki and your faithful husband. Besides, I have been helping take care of him since he was born and for the past few weeks and he turned out alright, didn't he?"

I smirked. "Well, I'll be the judge of that. For now, the only good thing is that he is still alive. Now, we better get going. I don't want to be late. Yumichika and Ikkaku are waiting for us."

He smiled and kissed me lightly, "Yes, my love."

"Oh gross, don't make me puke." Rukia grunted as she hauled her husband and daughter out of the door. A surprising feat for a heavily pregnant but very petite woman.

"Somebody is sexually deprived," I called after her. She scoffed and turned to fuss over Ichigo's hair.

I grinned at her disgust before I nudged Byakuya and we followed them outside of the Kuchiki manor.

_Later, At The Summer Festival..._

"Hold him still," I said in an agitated tone while I tried to wipe bean paste off of my sons face "How did he even get into the taiyaki?"

Ikkaku and Yachiru chuckled. "Uh... well, you see..."

Never in my days did I think I would ever see Ikkaku and Yachiru working together.

Yumichika sighed in annoyance at his husband. His hand was resting on his heavily pregnant stomach while they're four-year-old daughter Chiyo stuffed rice balls into her mouth.

"Your dumb, daddy!" She giggled, her dimples crinkled in delight.

"I say you hit him," Hisagi laughed while his one-year old lazily smeared soy sauce all over the table while Rangiku fixed her hair.

"Here, let me do it," Byakuya said in his usual calm tone. Ikkaku and Yachiru screamed and hid behind Kenpachi, thinking Byakuya meant he was going to hit them. Instead, he took the napkin out of my hand and easily got our son to hold still while he cleaned the food off of his cheeks.

I smiled in relief. "Thank you, babe."

He smiled in return and leaned down to kiss me while balancing our son on his hip.

"Gross," The entire table whined. Well, except for Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou along with Kenpachi and Hitsugaya-taichou who just smiled and shared a small kiss between they're spouses.

I smiled and went back to eating, keeping an eye on my son just in case anyone else had an idea.

I felt Byakuya's hand on the small of my back. I looked up, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," I laughed "Why? Do I look ill?"

"No," he said happily "I was just checking on you. You look beautiful, Renji."

I smiled and leaned back into my husbands embrace while I watched the ridiculous banter in front of us.

Hitsugaya-taichou and Kenpachi's twins mischievously partnered up with Rin and Satsu (Soi-fon-taichou's and Yoruichi's daughter) to pour ice down Kensei's back while he was fussing over Shinji, who seemed to be eating everything on the table.

I chuckled lightly as I watched the man jump up and scream, trying to shake the ice out of his captain haori. His fit went seemingly unnoticed by his husband, who was rubbing at his ballooned stomach while trying to drink miso soup.

I looked over at Hinamori and Nemu, who were currently feeding they're brand new baby girl while straight across from them, Rose and Love were adoring they're brand new baby boy.

It looked like everyone I knew was either heavily pregnant or already had they're babies recently. It seemed like I was the only person who was still in the early months of pregnancy. If, of course, you consider twenty-weeks "early".

But as I looked over at Hitsugaya-taichou, and ex-taichou Urahara-san I realized that that wasn't exactly true. Hitsugaya-taichou was about four or five months along with his third (or his second set of twins. We don't really know) while Urahara-san was about six months along. He was waving his fan lazily while Isshin stroked his lover's womb in a circular motion.

_Good. _I thought _At least I won't be the only one with a new baby. _

I let out a deep breath. Enjoying the feeling of my husbands soothing fingertips on my aching back. The sun was slowly setting, casting a warm glow on the festival that was winding down to the last few performances of the day.

I looked up at my son, who was napping on my husbands shoulder.

"Hey," I gently nudged Byakuya "It's getting kind of late. I think we should go. It's his bed time."

He smiled and nodded. Picking up our baby bag, we stood up and prepared to leave.

"Alright you guys, we will see-"

"K-kensei," Shinji said seriously. One of his hands rested on the table in front of him while the other caressed his stomach. His gray eyes squinted as he ground his teeth together. "Kensei, I think I'm-"

"Ikkaku," Yumichika screeched, attracting everyone's attention. "M-my water just broke." His purple eyes darted nervously between the crowd of people and the shocked face of his husband.

Everyone was deathly silent for a few moments. No body moved or said anything. Until Shinji dragged out a long painful moan. "Kensei, I'm in labor." He panted.

And that is when everyone snapped back to reality.

_Oh kami. This is going to be a long night._

* * *

><p>AN – Thanks for reading and as always, please review my works of art. Till next time.


	13. Thirteen

A/N – Hello everyone, I am back again with another installment of "Baby Talk"

A big thanks to; **KaKashiisWifey**

**Manga Fanfic Fan**

**bunnygirl450328**

**liqui03**

And everyone else who subscribed to my story within the last three days. I would name you all but that would take forever.

I was waiting for more reviews before I released another chapter. :) So remember to review and please share this story with your friends and other readers you may know to increase popularity.

* * *

><p><em>The Same Day At The Same Time...<em>

I made my way to the other side of the table, and kneeled next to Yumi (which proved to be quite difficult due to my lack of gravity at the moment) I put one hand on his back while he snatched the other one. Squeezing it in his bone-crushing grip.

"O-oh kami," Kensei muttered nervously, his hand resting on his husbands back while the other gently squeezed Shinji's hand that was on top of his womb. "R-right now? Are you sure?"

"I'm having freaking contractions, Kensei. Yes right now!"

I chuckled. Truly a scene that I would expect from first-time parents.

"Okay, okay," The white-haired male said while trying to help Shinji up while said lover clawed at his shoulder while the other furiously massaged the underside of his rounded belly.

"Ow, Kensei, Fuck," Shinji whined "It hurts."

"I know, babe," He said, his knees almost buckling under the weight of his pregnant spouse.

"Hello! I need help," Kensei growled at Mashiro who was lazily licking an ice cream cone.

"Ohhhhh, you need my help?" She grinned before she dropped her ice cream and went over to help Kensei with the blond haired captain.

It was quite a sight, indeed.

"Renji," Yumichika said, his cheeks flushed with the embarrassment that he had gone into labor in public, his hand crushing mine while Ikkaku stood behind us massaging Yumi's shoulders. "Your going to meet me at the fourth division, right? You know I need somebody else there besides Ikkaku."

Ikkaku gently picked up his fussy purple-eyed lover bridal style.

"I'll be there." I smiled and let go of his hand as Ikkaku began to flash-step his way towards the fourth division while they're daughter, Chiyo, hitched a ride on Kenpachi's back along with Yachiru as the large captain picked up one of his sons while his lover held the other and they started to follow after Ikkaku.

Everyone began to either walk towards the fourth division or packed up they're things and make they're way home. I looked around until I spotted Byakuya, who was speaking to Ichigand Rukia a few feet away before handing him our sleeping son.

"But mommy!," Satsu whined "I wanna go see da babies!"

"No," Soi-fon-taichou chided, picking her daughter up. "You have to be an adult or family, your going home. You have lessons tomorrow."

The five year old whined and cried as they followed behind Hinamori and Nemu-san towards they're homes.

"Ow ow ow," Shinji cried. Tear streaming down his usually composed face. Mashiro, Rose, Love, and I were all gathered around him, starting the slow trek towards the fourth division. Byakuya had to jog to catch up to me.

"Sh-shinji," Rose said, his baby boy resting in his arms while he and his lover followed after they're friend. "Your bleeding."

Sure enough, as I looked down, I saw that his white hakama was beginning to stain with blood and amniotic fluids.

"Hirako-taichou," I called as Byakuya's arm wrapped around my waist. "How long have you been having contractions?"

He let out a long painful moan before answering. "S-since... early this morning." He said guiltily.

"WHAT?" Kensei and Mashiro shouted simultaneously.

"What do you mean since this morning?" Kensei shouted, his eyes narrowing at his lover.

"Heh, I meant to tell you, Kensei... It's just... It's... Uhhhhn...," He paused his walking to kneel as a contraction crippled him. Causing even more bodily fluids to drench his hakama. "I-i thought it was Braxton hicks and... I didn't know."

He shakily got back onto his feet and started walking.

"I-i'm sorry... Kensei," Shinji panted.

"It's okay, baby," Kensei mumbled, his lips planting a light kiss on Shinji's damp blonde hair.

"Well... if that's the case," Rose started "Before I had my son, I did a lot of research on labor and delivery and well... since Shinji is already bleeding and his contractions are this continuous and heavy. There is a large possibility that Shinji is in the... well "homestretch"."

"... homestretch?" Kensei said, his golden eyes glancing over his shoulder at Rose.

"He is in the delivery stage. The contractions are what force the muscles to push the baby out. He could have that baby right now in the middle of the street."

"Ow, ow, ow," Shinji screamed "Kensei... I think Rose is right... It's... slipping!"

"Gah!," Kensei shrieked "What do I do?"

"Flash step him to the fourth division," Love suggested

"I tried. He won't let me. He says it hurts too much." Kensei frowned.

"It's your only choice unless you want your baby to be born without medical care." I said, rubbing my belly as it constricted slightly. _I'm probably walking too much._

Kensei stopped walking with a thoughtful look on his face as his lover groveled to the ground, one hand fisting in Mashiro's haori while the other dug it's nails into Kensei's arm.

"Uhhhhhhnn," Shinji cried, his tears landing on the cement. "K-kensei..."

Kensei sighed and hoisted his heavily pregnant husband into his arms, who screamed in pain before they sped off towards the fourth division.

_Later..._

"Push, baby. Just a little more," Kensei had removed his captain haori and was sitting next to his laboring spouse, holding his hand as Shinji screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I-i can't do it, I can't do it!," he shouted, crying as he laid back on his stack of pillows, the artificial light of the hospital room glinting off of his sweat drenched face.

I sat in the doorway watching the fifth division captain give birth while Byakuya sat in the waiting room working on paperwork he had just retrieved from his office.

"Yes you can, your almost there. Shinji... love... Just one more push." Kensei kissed his husbands forehead, rubbing his back gently.

Shinji sighed and put his hand on Kensei's bicep and squeezed as he leaned forward and pushed as hard as he could. His teeth gnashed together as sweat dripped down his face and onto the hospital gown he was currently cladden with. Finally, the sound of a newborn broke the strings of grunts that were coming out of Shinji's mouth.

He released his push and fell back onto his pillows. Crying hysterically.

Kensei laughed, a single tear slipping down his cheek as he kissed his lover deeply.

"You did it, Shinji. I love you. I love you so much...," He said.

I watched as they set the, from what I could see, baby boy on Shinji's chest and they both broke out into tears again. I smiled and walked away, thinking that they should be alone during such a personal moment.

* * *

><p>Making my way back into Yumichika's room, I noticed that the room was unusually melancholy. I also realized that they had attached even more monitors, the beeping and other sounds almost giving me a headache. Ikkaku was holding onto Yumichika's hand while the purple-eyed man just sat up in his bed. He didn't blink, not once.<p>

"H-hey guys," I said hesitantly "Whats going on?"

Yumichika didn't move and still didn't blink. The only one who responded was Ikkaku.

"Yumi has to have a c-section." He informed me, his hand squeezing his lovers consolingly.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked and chuckled nervously as I slid into the seat that was opposite to Ikkaku's. "It's not a big deal."

"WHAT?" Yumichika screamed sarcastically in my face"What's so bad about it? Huh? Are you seriously saying that, Renji? Are you? Because that is so stupid. C-section means they will cut me open and it will leave...," He shuddered "A huge scar! A huge grotesque scar! On my fucking body! Your so fucking ridiculous, you know that?" He crossed his arms across his chest and huffed.

My lower lip trembled as sharply took in air. My eyes tearing up as I lowered my face in fake pain and comically clutched at my midsection,

"Uhhhh," I moaned "my baby... I think I'm going into labor"

I heard Yumi gasp and put his hand on the top of my head. "Oh my Kami, Renji, I'm so sorry! Ikkaku go get some help."

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Ikkaku nodded and bolted out of the room.

"Oh gosh, Renji, I'm so sorry. I know what you've been through with this baby. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please don't go into labor."

I laughed and lifted my head up.

"Wha-what? Why are you laughing? Aren't you in pain?" Yumichika said, surprised.

I shook my head. "No. It was only to get him to leave. I'm fine."

"B-b-but,"

"Look," I said "Having a c-section isn't that big of a deal. You want this baby, right?"

I asked Yumichika who nodded in response.

"And you love this baby right?"

He nodded.

"Then you should have a c-section for this baby. All good parents sacrifice for they're children. Besides, it will be worth it when you get to hold him and play with him, right?"

Yumichika thought about it for a few moments before a smile spread across his lips.

"Yeah... I guess your right. Thanks Renji."

"I know I am." I chuckled while sitting back in my seat. "And your welcome."

Just then, Ikkaku came running back into the room followed by Byakuya, who was still wearing his reading glasses. He came rushing to my side, his hands going to massage my womb.

"It's going to be okay, Renji. Tell me, where does it hurt?"

I laughed, rubbing his forearms. "No where. It's okay, Byakuya. I'm not going into labor. It was a joke."

Byakuya sighed in relief and kissed my forehead,

"Your jokes do not amuse me."

* * *

><p>AN - Don't forget to review and share the story with your friends. I'm feeling kind so/so about this chapter so... hope it was good enough. :)


	14. Fourteen

A/N – Thanks for all of your support. I think I have finally settled on two perfect names. Lol. I would like to thank those of you who reviewed;

**Liqui03**

**Finkleisms**

**KaKashii'sWifey**

**Rosie-lol**

**Manga Fanfic Fan**

And a big thanks to all of you who subscribed. Remember, reviews are what keep me updating!** Please review! :)**

BTW: Renji is 25 weeks (six months and one week)

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>...

I squeezed Byakuya's hand nervously as Unohana-taichou wiped the clear gel that she used for the ultra-sound off of my belly before she began to feel around my pregnant belly with her cold rubber-glove clad hands. She spoke monotonously as a different squad member sat behind her, scribbling answers down on to my patient chart.

"The baby looks well, no heart irregularities, breathing in the good amount of amniotic fluid... Looks like the baby is about a pound and three ounces. He is a little under weight. Have you been eating like I instructed?" She asked, her calculating eyes landing on mine.

"Yes, I have," I sneered. My hormonal mood swings getting the best of me.

"Renji," Byakuya breathed warningly as his steel gray eyes flickered to my face for the briefest of moments before moving back to watch Unohana-taichou.

She continued to roughly dig her fingers into my stomach, jostling my baby and shoving not only my uterus but my entire womb into my ribcage.

"Ouch," I hissed as her fingers probed a sore spot.

"The baby has been kicking you a lot here?," Unohana-taichou said, her fingers poking at the spot again.

"Yes, Kami!," I breathed "Stop poking it!"

"That doesn't surprise me. Your organs, bones, and skin are still very weak since the baby is pulling everything out of you to feed his own growing reitsu. You have been taking the vitamins and resting for at least twelve hours to fourteen hours every day, right?"

I nodded. My lips contorted into a deep frown as she continued to assault my body.

"Any bodily changes that you've noticed?" She asked, gently rubbing around my belly button.

"Besides the usual stuff?" I asked sarcasticly "I have trouble urinating and my legs are always in pain."

"And?," Byakuya prodded.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "And... I have been having a fever plus trouble breathing."

"All of those things are expected. I think my calculation might have been off by a week or so. Your could be about twenty six or seven weeks along." Unohana-taichou said, removing her rubber gloves and throwing them into the hazardous bin.

"You and your baby are doing well. However, I recommend that you start resting for a couple of more hours every day since you are due to deliver in about a month and a half. Since this isn't your first baby, I won't recommend birth classes. However, it would be beneficial if you and your partner practiced a little yoga together every morning to loosen up your muscles."

Byakuya nodded while he helped me off of the examining table and pulled my shirt over my huge baby bump. Which I was now incapable of doing since my hands couldn't reach over my stomach.

"Oh, and would you two like to know the sex?"

Byakuya chuckled as I nodded wildly.

"It's a girl."

_Later..._

"Mmmn," Byakuya hummed as his arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind me. "What are you doing?"

I smiled faintly and kissed his upper arm, laying down my brush. "Just brainstorming names."

Byakuya swallowed his unpleasant comments as he glanced at the paper. "O-oh, really?"

I frowned and glared at him annoyingly, "I know, I know. I'm awful at it. I don't know how to name a girl."

Byakuya rubbed my shoulders soothingly as he sat down in the chair next to me. Picking up the brush he started to dab at the piece of paper.

"Well, what about-"

"No!," I roared. Blushing violently, I snatched the brush away from him and hid the piece of paper under my chest. "You can't help! It's my job!"

Byakuya chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. "Alright. I won't help you."

I started to sniffle. "B-bya... i'm not any good at this."

My husband frowned and pulled me to him. I laid my face against his chest as a warm tear rolled down my cheek.

"At what, koi?" He asked, softly stroking my hair.

I sighed and pulled away from the man I love. I took both of his hands in mine and placed them on my stomach.

"There is a girl in there. I don't know how to raise girls." My bottom lip trembled.

Byakuya smiled and rubbed my ballooned stomach in soothing circular motions, "It's not just any girl in there. It's our daughter, Renji... Maybe you will get some better name idea's if you sleep on it. Besides, it's time for dinner and then we can lay down and talk about it together."

I nodded hesitantly and he kissed my forehead. "Alright. You go into the dining room and I will meet you there, I have to go check on the baby first. But I think you should get going because somebody told me that the cook made your favorite dinner."

_One Hour Later..._

_**~~~~~ Byakuya's POV ~~~~~**_

I could handle anything Renji threw at me during pregnancy. His hormonal changes, mood swings, cravings, weight gain... But not this. Oh no. He had never done this to me before.

"Renji!," I bellowed down the long hallways of Kuchiki manor. Running through the halls, reduced to a nervous wreck who had the indecency of having to scream at the top of my lungs throughout my entire home because my pregnant lover decided to play a small game of hide-and-seek before dinner. However, this was no ordinary hide-and-seek game. Oh no. He had been missing for over forty minutes!

My hair pieces fell out of place as I dashed through my home, searching every corridor and room. Even going so far as to search behind every bush and tree in the gardens but still nothing!

"Renji, please!," I shouted. I knew it was important to stay calm. _Stay calm. Your going to find him so stay calm. He is going to be completely fine. Probably another one of his horrendous jokes! _

"Renji!," _Just_

"Koi!," _Stay_

"Husband!," _Calm_

"Abarai, I swear to kami when I find you I will-!," And then I heard it. It was faint but I heard it.

Just down the hallway and around this corner. I found him. Sniffling and sobbing into his kimono sleeve.

"Oh, thank kami," I breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as I rushed to Renji's side. Kneeling next to him I found that his whole sleeve was soaked in tears.

"Kami, Renji, whats the matter? Is it the baby?," I asked, stroking chunks of glistening wet red locks away from my husbands red puffy face.

"J-j-just... g-go away, B-bya...," He stuttered, crying even harder into his kimono sleeve.

"No, Renji," I said firmly whilst lifting his face up so that he could look me in the eye. "You need to talk to me. I need to know what is going on so I can fix it."

His warm tears rolled over my tears as I held his face. He used his shirt to wipe his face off while I pulled his hair behind his shoulders and away from his face.

"B-bya..," He breathed, still crying slightly. "I-i can't d-d-do this."

"Explain." I prompted. Reaching down to hold his squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"B-being... a-a parent... I-is s-so hard!," He sobbed, taking in small breaths. "An-and I'm s-so alone!"

Oh god. I knew it was my fault. I wasn't giving him enough attentions and now-

"I-it's not y-you...," He tried to take in deeper breaths to calm himself. "It's j-just... I w-was s-s-so scared! A-and tired! W-when I had o-our first! An-d now... h-he is not even a y-year old! An-and w-we are h-having another baby!"

"B-byakuya...!," He cried, his face dropping into his hands before lifting back up to look me in the eye. "I'm s-so afraid! A-and stressed o-out!" His cries came out loudly, shaking his entire body with the intensity of the apparent feelings of sadness and depression that were consuming him.

"Bya... I don't know w-what to do! I-i h-hate not being at w-work w-with friends but... I h-hate leaving my babies!"

"Oh, Renji...," I said softly. Gently, I wrapped my arms around my husband, pulling him into my chest were he continued to sob. His wildly red hair glinting in the dim lighting.

Damn. Damn damn damn. I didn't know he was having this hard of a time with his second pregnancy. I thought it would be the same as the first. I have been so blind. Blind to the amount of stress and fear he was carrying on his shoulders. No wonder his behaviors and feelings have been so unpredictable as of late, he is depressed. Everything he see's and hears about, whether it be good or bad, seems bad to him.

"B-bya...," He moaned, as if in pain. "I f-feel so ugly and s-sad all of t-the time! A-about everything!"

"Shhhh, Renji... It's okay, koi... I understand completely and I will do everything in my power to help you. You just need to relax...," I rubbed his back and the sides of his stomach. Knowing that it was an important factor in a pregnancy to have the least amount of stress possible, least the baby be born premature.

"I love you, Renji. I love you so much...," I whispered.

He just cried in response.

_Renji, I'm so sorry..._

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N - Please don't forget to review. :)


	15. Fifteen

A/N – Another chapter of "Baby Talk". I hope you guys like this one and as always, please review.

BTW: Renji is 30 weeks (Seven Months and a 2 weeks)

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later...In The Real World...<em>

"I don't know... It makes me feel... Alone? I mean... I know I'm not alone because I have a lot of people there for me but with everything that has happened so far... I just think that I'm not being able to create a relationship with this baby. I mean, it's not the same as my first pregnancy. With my son I was able to just sit down and talk with him in my tummy and his life was never... threatened, if that makes any sense. It makes me feel like... she could be gone. Like, I could wake up one day and she could be dead or... the due date rolls around and she is a stillborn."

"I understand," Kimiko, my psychiatrist, said. "But maybe you should be looking at this from a different angle. Such as, you should think of this baby as if it was already here. As if it is alive, as it is inside of you right now. Sit down and talk to him or her the way you did with your first pregnancy, do whatever you feel you need to do. You need to re-locate those maternal feelings that you have for your first son."

I sighed, twisting my fingers together nervously as I opened up to this women that I had just met. I was nervous, but I would still open up to her. I had to. Byakuya made it very clear that I needed help and I needed to do this... Not only for my myself but for my husband and son, but for my daughter.

"I know...," I looked up at her. "But I feel like I won't be able to form that bond until she is here. And I can hold her, and feed her, and look into her eyes... I mean, I feel that she is important... She is so important to the family I have with Byakuya. I don't think Byakuya or I could stand to lose her. I feel as if... if I get to close to her... she will die or... something bad will happen. So I try to keep the relationship... professional? If that makes any sense... Gah, I must sound crazy!" I used my fan to cool my face but also to conceal my growing blush.

"Renji," Kimiko said softly "I understand that your baby is a survivor of abortion. If you have her... it is likely that her health will not be one-hundred percent. But you must love her just as much as you love her brother. Think about how she would feel. Would you want her, your first daughter, to feel unloved and left out? You have to realize that if something bad happens to her, it is not your fault. Something could happen to her just as easily as if she were here, sitting next to you. She has the same amount of venerability as your first baby and yet she is still alive. You should be thankful."

I felt the emotions welling up inside of me like hot burning lava as her words really sunk in. Kami, she was right. "Is it hot in here?," I asked as I wildly waved my fan in front of my face as my other hand grabbed at the skirt of my kimono. A warm tear escaping down my cheek.

Kimiko smiled and passed me a tissue. I smiled sadly back at her, folding my fan and laying it on top of my ballooned belly.

"Your right," I dabbed at my tears, chuckling, shifting in my seat as the baby kicked my kidney's.

"Kami, you are so right! I can't believe you actually understand!" I said, feeling almost giddy as the weight of having to bear all these seemingly awful thoughts by myself lifted off of my shoulders.

Kimiko smiled warmly. "I'm glad that I could help. Now, when you leave here, I want you to remember all these things I told you. Even after she is born. Alright?"

I looked up into her comforting brown-eyed gaze which convinced me to nod. _It would be alright._ As she stood up, she helped me up.

"Tell Unohana-taichou that I enjoy the business." She said as I made my way out of the door and into the brightly lit hallway.

"I will," I said as I waddled down the hallway a little way's to meet Byakuya in the waiting room.

Kimiko was nice and the only mortal that the soul society trusted to employ in the human world. I can understand why. She really made me feel better about everything. I felt lighter, less heavy... and way more happy.

"Hey, baby," He said, greeting me with a nice warm hand on my aching back. "How did it go?"

"Great, I really like her." I smiled as we made our way into the elevator.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Byakuya said with an apprehensive smile. His words were too careful not to upset me.

"Byakuya, stop acting like a robot." I chuckled which caused my midsection to jump and squash my hips and bladder.

"Oooo," I moaned in discomfort, my hand massaging the bottom of my womb.

"Whats the matter, sweetheart?" Byakuya placed both of his hands on my hips, my huge midsection smashing into his.

"Nothing," I replied as the elevator started to move. "Just can't wait until she's born... Kami, it's so heavy."

Byakuya smirked and chuckled, leaning down to kiss me on the forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Once we are back in the soul society, I will give you a back massage."

"Awh. Another one?" I said, my hand stroking my husbands chest. "Your so sweet."

He rolled his eyes jokingly as the elevator doors opened. "I try."

_Later..._

"Is it sore right there?," The calm voice asked as the fingers continued to prod my cervix.

"Yes," I said and winced as the fingers withdrew from my entrance.

"Well," Ryuken continued "Everything seems to be in order. Your dilated two centimeters already and the baby's head is pressing down through your womb opening. I am going to induce the labor three weeks from now if you haven't gone into labor naturally by then."

The white-haired doctor removed his rubber gloves and tossed them in the trash bin before taking out a thin measuring tape and strapping it over my huge belly.

"Your stomach is big, a bit over. Hopefully this means the baby will be well nourished. Those supplements have really been working. I would say she is about five pounds... just heavy enough to survive outside of the NICU."

"Say, Ryuken," I said, feeling the doctors cold hands gently press around the top of my stomach. "I didn't know you were qualified to work in pre-natal and labor and delivery."

The cool calculating blue eyes showed no hint of humor as he snorted. "I worked in labor and delivery for the short time that I was married. I wanted to have the pleasure of being able to deliver Uryu. It was quite enjoyable given the circumstances... However, when Unohana told me about the high-risk level of this particular delivery and the lack of proper NICU technology in the soul society, I decided that the best choice would be to participate as the main doctor for this procedure."

"That and the generous amount of money that both Unohana-taichou and the Kuchiki Clan donated to your hospital, as well as paying for all of the expenses." Byakuya added, squeezing my hand as Ryuken placed his stethoscope just above my belly button.

"And that too...," He mumbled as he listened intently for my daughters heartbeat.

"Her heart sounds healthy, heart rate is normal...," He said, going over to scribble notes down on his clip board.

"So, we are all set then?" I said, struggling to sit up and pull my shirt back down over my belly until Byakuya was forced to help me.

"Yes," Dr. Ryuken said monotonously. "On July 10th or if you go into labor early, check in the front desk under the exclusive name "Suzuki". I booked the suite on the far end of the labor and delivery section of the hospital, which is on the top floor. There is a small kitchen, couch and chairs, table, and of course the birthing bed and machinery... I think the delivery should go well but just in case any emergency situations arise, be prepared to deal with those. Also, don't be surprised if we take the baby to the NICU right away if she has any serious health complications. Also, Renji, I need to discuss your birthing plan with you before you leave."

I looked at Byakuya who nodded and kissed my forehead.

The doctor looked at me over the rims of his thin silver framed glasses. His pen poised was over his clip-board and ready to write.

"I assume that we are going with a... ahem... "vaginal" delivery. Have you considered pain management?"

"Yes. I want an epidural." I answered, leaning into my husbands arms.

"I was informed that your previous delivery was a water birth, which is completely out of the question this time around given the health risks to the child. Understand?"

"Yes."

He gave a curt nod, his pen scratching against the paper. "What form of induction would you prefer? I could use amniotomy and/or use pitocin. I would prefer to use amniotomy first rather than use pitocin right away. If breaking your water does not ease out satisfactory contractions then I will use pitocin."

"If you feel that using one or both would be safe then I consent to both." I said, placing both of my hands over my womb. "I just want my baby to be safe."

"Of course. What about atmosphere? Any music or other pain coping techniques?"

"Ummm... really dim lights, no noise... We are going to try using an exercise ball during labor, also. And lots of ice and bottled water... I like to walk around during labor, too."

"That won't be a problem, The suite I booked for the delivery is about the same size as a flat in the city, there will be plenty of room to walk around. Also, I plan on the delivery being very calm, quite, and peaceful. You and your spouse will be left to deal with labor between the two of you with little interruption. It depends on how fast you dilate, but I predict that you will be in labor for about forty-eight hours, which is a prolonged period compared to regular labor. However, I want the baby to ease herself out naturally. We have to take extra care as to not stress the baby as well as taking it as slow as we can so I can identify problems early, such as hemorrhaging or any previously undetected problems with fetal development." He stated.

I sighed. All of the stress of the delivery starting to re-appear. _It's not your fault..._ I rubbed my stomach nervously whilst looking at the floor. Byakuya caught on to my hesitant behavior and swept my hair over one shoulder, his comforting hand rubbing my back in large circles.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked softly which caused the Dr. Ishida to look over at us. I nodded and leaned back on my husbands soothing movements.

The doctor continued. "Would you like anyone to be present during labor other than the both of you."

"Yes. One other person." I thought Hisagi might like to be present since he is like family to me and was present for my son's delivery. Everybody else would just have to wait in the lounging area of the hospital.

"We provide the most comfortable and state-of-the-art birthing beds for our labor and delivery guests. I have already purchased the latest edition and had it delivered to the suite so you should find that most suitable. Even though a water birth is impossible this time around, I will provide a tub that you can soak in if labor becomes too intense to handle but, to be clear, not to deliver in. You already said you will be eating and drinking during labor...," His eyes scanned down the list. "Monitoring of the baby is mandatory until delivery due to the high-risk level of this delivery... What about an _episiotomy_?"

"No _episiotomy_."

"Alright," He checked off the box "During delivery, would counting during pushing be necessary?"

"I would like it but it's not necessary."

"During pushing, I am not going to put a time limit so you can take your time easing the baby out. Also, you don't have to push until you feel the urge, even if you are fully dilated. Would you like a coach?"

I smiled and looked over at Byakuya, "My husband is the only coach I'll ever need." I said, stroking his free hand with mine.

"Alright. Since your partner is your biggest involvement, I presume that he will be cutting the child's umbilical cord?,"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. I am."

"And your husband has already made it clear that he would like the baby's first bath and assessment done in front of the both of you, which is entirely possible, unless the child has to be taken to the NICU right away. As for the stay, your booked for a week after the delivery which should be plenty of time for resting and recovery. Would you like the baby to room with you if it is possible?"

I nodded. "Yes but we would like her to stay in the nursery over night so that we can rest."

The white-haired man nodded, going over to sit on his swiveling doctors chair.

"And no, I wouldn't like to see the placenta." I added, recalling such a grotesque sight from my first delivery.

"Well, I think that about wraps it up. I assume you will be breastfeeding?" He said, standing and making his way over to the door.

"Yes." I smiled, hopping off of the bed carefully (and with Byakuya's help, I might add. Which I now needed for everything).

We waited until he left the room before we let out our stress.

I sighed and buried my face in Byakuya's chest.

My lover wrapped his arms around me lovingly, his hands stroking my long red hair.

"It's happening." I sighed, closing my eyes and breathing in my husbands scent, along with that of the sterile but pleasant smelling hospital. This one more surprisingly so that many others I have visited.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I know."

"Soon... after all of this hell... we will finally have a beautiful daughter to show for it." I smiled into my husbands haori.

Byakuya hummed in agreement.

"Ya know," I said as I disentangled myself from my husband and started to waddle my way to the door of the examination room. "I'm glad we chose this hospital. This delivery will be a piece of cake." I smiled back at him.

Byakuya laughed heartily as he followed me out into the hallway, "Yes. Let's hope so."

* * *

><p>AN – Getting pretty close to the due date. Are you guys excited? :) Please **review!**


	16. Sixteen

_The Next Week..._

"_Ohhhhhh... Uhhh... K-kami Byakuya, it hurts...!"_

"_Just a little more, Renji... Common, your doing such a great job, koi..."_

"_B-bya... I can't... It hurts... too much..."_

"_Renji, sweetheart, just one more push." _

"_I-i... Uhhhhn... T-there is so much blood...Ahhhhh!"_

"_You did it! She's here. Ohh, she's so beautiful. Look at her, Renji."_

_A shrill scream echoed through the room._

"_No... no, no, no... That's not my baby! Get that thing away from me!"_

_There, sitting in my husband's arms, was a bloody, hideous ... faceless baby._

As I floated slowly back into consciousness, I realized that I was screaming as loud as I possibly could. Tears were cascading down my cheeks, dampening the bed spread.

"Renji... Renji, sweetheart... Shhhh... Just calm down." Byakuya said, his deep baritone voice helping to calm my frazzled nerves.

"B-bya... Bya it was so a-awful!" I sobbed into my husbands naked chest, his strong muscles arms were wrapped around my protectively.

"I know, koi, I know... Shhh... Renji," He kept whispering to me as the image of a bloody faceless newborn kept running through my mind. I shook my head wildly into Byakuya's chest as I tried to clear the awful snapshot from my memory.

It was dark, the moonlight streamed through the open doors, illuminating my husband's face. I watched as my tears glistened against the pale skin of his abs.

I could feel myself shaking as I clutched at my husband more firmly.

"Bya... Bya," I sobbed.

"Shhh, Renji...," Byakuya rubbed my sides, his thumbs and palms caressed my ballooned stomach.

"Just... Take a deep breath...," Byakuya said softly. Pressing his forehead against mine. "We don't want you to go into labor early."

"I-i k-know," I said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly while using my hands to massage the underside of my rounded belly, trying to stop myself from hiccuping.

"I'm right here, honey, I'm right here...," He said quietly, his sword calloused hands rubbed my back gently.

I looked up at Byakuya, sniffling. I chuckled lightly as I used my shaking hands to wipe at my wet cheeks.

"Byakuya, I'm... I'm sorry. I'm a complete wreck." I said honestly, averting my gaze so that my husband could not see the fear that welled inside of them.

"It's alright, Renji. I'm here for you every step of the way. Don't worry about me, Renji. I'm here to help take care of you and our baby. You only need to be concerned about relaxing and saving up energy for the delivery." Byakuya said as he cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "It's going to be okay, Renji..." He kissed me lightly.

I sighed after the kiss was over, the last remnants of sobs leaving me. Before a delicate hiccup escaped my throat.

"Oh no...," I muttered before hiccuping again. The jolt of movement caused my pregnant womb to crush my bladder and organs. "Ow... Damn it."

Byakuya chuckled and rubbed my back lightly. "You know what is good for hiccups?"

I shook my head at him, trying to keep my lips clenched shut which only successfully made me choke on the air that was coming up my throat.

He smiled at my petty attempt to contain my hiccups. "Come on, I'll make you some tea."

_Later..._

I blew air out of my mouth frustratingly as I stuck my hand up under my loose white T-shirt and rubbed my womb for the billionth time that morning.

"Whats the matter, koi?" Byakuya asked, setting my lunch down in front of me.

"She's not moving..." I said worriedly, snatching a spring roll off the tray in front of me and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Oh?" He frowned as he sat beside me and placed both of his warm hands on my womb. "She's not head down already, is she?"

I looked up into my husband's gray eyes and shook my head. "Bya... what if-"

"Shhhh," He cut me off "Don't talk like that. We made it this far, haven't we? She is fine, Renji. Maybe she's just sleeping."

I felt the feelings well up inside of me. My face heated and my palms started to sweat. I looked down as my body started to quiver under the weight of my sadness.

"Renji...," I heard him whisper to me softly. "Renji, look at me."

I shook my head.

"Renji," He stated, his fingers slipping under my chin to upturn my face towards his. I looked into the depth's of his steel gray eyes.

"Renji, it's okay. Just relax, dearest." He rubbed his hands up and down my side's, stroking my hips and making they're way towards my womb.

"Does anything feel off today?" He leaned forward and put his forehead against mine. His black hair cascaded over his shoulders and brushed my collar bone. I sighed softly at his comforting touches and kissed my husband gently.

I smiled against his lips as I put my hands on my husband's forearms before pulling away from his soft lips."Everything just feels... so tight. There is too much pressure."

Byakuya pulled away and looked at me worriedly. "Koishii...,"

"Don't worry, Bya," I cupped his face in my hands, feeling bad about making him worry about me so much. "I'm not in labor. She's probably just pressing against my cervix." I lied.

Byakuya leaned into my touch, his five-o-clock shadow scratching against my hand. "Are you sure? I think we should call Unohana-taichou, just to be safe."

"No," I hastily insisted harshly. "No. I don't want to be around anymore medical staff."

"Renji," Byakuya said sweetly "We have to check into the hospital in two days. I don't think being around one more doctor would hurt."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "Byakuya... No. I just want to relax until the induction. Please... Don't call her." I begged.

"Okay, okay," He said quickly to refrain from upsetting me further. His hands running through my long red lock's. "I won't."

I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder.

I felt his arms wrap around me, his fingers still entangled in my hair. "I'm sorry for mentioning it, Renji."

"No, don't be sorry, Bya... I should be sorry. I have just been feeling... more delicate these days. Especially with you leaving on that assignment tomorrow… I just feel nervous about the whole thing. I just want to come with you, to make sure everything will be okay."

"I absolutely refuse to have you out on an assignment with me, you know that. It will be fine. Rukia is going to be with me." He tugged at my hair a little.

"But Rukia is pregnant too! What difference does it make?" I cried, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"It makes all the difference. She is only a couple of months along, plus, her taichou put her on this assignment and your taichou didn't give you an assignment, now did he?" He smirked

"My dearest...," Byakuya kissed the top of my head. "Maybe you just need to... unwind. I mean, if you are feeling up too it..." He smirked and placed both of his hands on my ass.

I lifted my head up and smiled before kissing my husband deeply.

"Speaking of relaxing before the induction...," He whispered mischievously as his hands started to roam south.

I sighed, but couldn't help but chuckle and kissed him again. "Just shut up and fuck me."

"Tsk, tsk. Such language, my dear… we are going to have to fix that."

* * *

><p>AN - I hope you guys liked it. I know I was a smidge late but i was busy with French class and all that. But anyway, the next chapter will be the one all of you have been waiting for! It should be around 3,000 words or so.


	17. Seventeen

AN – Bonjour! Yes! I have finally become a certified French speaker! Yay! Anyway, my apologies for not being able to update so much –sad face- There has just been so much going on (Engaged, Graduating from University, Moving to New York, etc.) plus the fact that the 'Bleach' manga has really had me whirling for the past few months –sigh- Damn those Quincy scum! Why are they German? Why is that head Quincy guy so tall? Why isn't Aizen out of Muken yet? … Anyway, I bumped the timeline for this story up to match the manga. So there are SPOILERS. Btw, this chapter probably won't make much sense if you haven't read the manga up to at least chapter 521. Enjoy. Don't forget to Review.

* * *

><p>"What?!"<p>

"Renji… Calm Down. He is going to be fine."

"Shut up Ichigo! Look at him! You said he is nearly dead! And Rukia too…," I felt my eyes tear up as I gazed past Ichigo's shoulder into the room where Byakuya's torn and bloody body laid on a hospital bed, surrounded by Unohana-taichou's staff.

They ran around with blood soaked robes. They're shouting was drowned out by the pounding in my head.

My head started to spin. _Oh kami, Byakuya… There is so much blood… I told you not to go. _

"Oh god Ichigo, I think I'm going to be sick…" I looked away and covered my mouth. _I can't do this…_

Ichigo cringed and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Uhhh, hey, just sit down or somethin'," He gestured towards the couch on the other side of the fourth division lounge.

"No! How can you be so calm?! That's your fuckin' wife in there Ichigo!" I cried. I started shifting nervously as I tried to advance past the strawberry, pointing wildly at the hospital room.

He blocked me.

"Hey! Not so loud! The Rin will hear us, baka!," He shouted in a hushed tone "I know that is my wife in there, ya dick head! Now sit the fuck down and man up!"

I stood there shocked at the orange haired man's outburst. I felt my face drain of all its color, my body suddenly becoming cold and clammy before I nodded slowly and went to sit on the couch.

"Damn," Ichigo sighed as he set Tensa Zangetsu against the wall and walked over to the couch to sit beside me "I understand this is hard Renji, but those quincies are going to come back here and… I fuckin hate to say this but this… might be the end of the Soul Society. Those Quincy's are more powerful than the taichou's of the Gotei 13 an'… Since Byakuya can't be here to protect you, you need to protect yourself and your children the best that you can in your condition," He glanced at my round belly "… I really think it would be best if you stuck with me from now on."

"What? I can't just leave him here!" _I promised him I wouldn't leave him…_

"He is dead weight now, Renji. You don't think this is hard for me too? That's the mother of my children in there...," He sighed as his eye brows knit together in frustration "But we have to go. Shinji said the only chance we have is for all of the able bodied taichou's and lieutenants to train with the Zero Division in the Spirit King Realm."

"Ichigo I'm pregnant I-I can't leave the Soul Society!," I felt my face flush "This baby was supposed to be born two weeks ago in the Human World!"

"You think I don't know that? But you heard Kyoraku-san. All access to the human world is to be shut off. Soul Society is officially ground zero, Renji. We have to get the kids out of here."

It was quiet for a while, only the sound of my pathetic sniffling occasionally breaking the silence.

"Renji, we have to go. I promised Byakuya I wouldn't leave without you." He pressed anxiously. I shuddered as I felt the dissipating spiritual power of my lover waver.

Before I could answer the orange haired man, the door slid open slowly and Ichigo immediately jumped up to block the view into the hospital room where Byakuya and Rukia were being held.

Rin hesitantly walked into the room, holding my son with both of her short arms wrapped around his torso as he kicked his legs excitedly when he saw me.

"Maaa…!," He squealed, reaching out for me.

"Sorry daddy, but, um… he is getting really heavy." She said quietly and she held him up towards Ichigo.

Her father smiled and took him from her and handed him to me. "That's alright, princess, because we were just about to leave." He said as he grabbed both pieces of his broken Tensa Zangetsu and secured them onto his back before picking his daughter up.

"Really…? Where are we going daddy?" She asked curiously as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Somewhere fun," He said simply as he made his way for the door. "Isn't that right, Renji? Are you ready to go?"

Rin's chocolate eyes lit up.

"Uncle Renji gets to come too? Yay!"

I glared at him and swallowed dryly before I spoke.

"… Yeah."

I maneuvered myself carefully to stand up with my squirmy son on my hip and made my way for the door which Ichigo had already disappeared through but before I could leave, I drifted towards the window and peered into the hospital room.

"Byakuya…," I whispered. "I love you so much."

My son babbled loudly and started banging on the window with his tiny hands, which alerted some of the hospital staff inside.

"Daaa…," My blue eyed boy drawled.

I just smiled sheepishly at them and turned to leave.

"I shouldn't have let you see your father that way…," I whispered to my infant son and kissed him on his forehead as I left the room and walked towards the end of the hallway, where Ichigo was standing, waiting for me.

The more distance I put between myself and that room, the more my son fussed and squirmed. It wasn't long until he burst into tears.

"Daaa!"

* * *

><p>AN – 3,000 words? Lol. Just kidding. I'm love trolling my readers just a smidge. Anyway, I feel like this was just a short chapter to get us going in the right direction. I will make the "birthing" chapter 3,000 words as promised! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to review. Thank you for reading.<p> 


	18. Eighteen

A/N - Alright. As I start off my publishing season this year, I would like to let everyone know that this is "Baby Talk" last year on my editing board. My projection is that "Baby Talk" will conclude with about 30-35 chapters in all. I will be adding about seven chapters before May. Which means I will be adding the last 7 to 11 chapters over the summer. Alas, do not grow weary my fellow readers. Over the summer I also plan on launching two new stories! Which will be yaoi (possibly some mpreg in there) but for now, I will just take suggestions on which characters I should use in those two stories. Also, I am taking applications for two new BETA's, so if you are interested, PM me.

BTW, I seriously want everyone who reads this story to go and read the last 25 chapters of Bleach. If you do not, you probably won't understand any of this and the rest of this story will be like gibberish to you. All of my readers and followers hold the responsibility of staying up-to-date on the latest Bleach manga (and hopefully the episodes when they start making them again).

Starting off on_ Ichigo's POV_. (Remember, **BOLD LINE** means POV change)

* * *

><p><em>Later That Day...<em>

All of the remaining taichou's and lieutenants had gathered in a small group outside the first division offices on top of a small hill.

It was scorching hot where we stood. There was no wind or cloud cover, save for a few wisps of white here and there.

I looked over at Renji who had stuffed his son inside his haori to protect him from the sunshine.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He looked at me with his eyes which were glazed with sorrow. He wiped the sweat from his brow and nodded slightly before immediately looking back down at his feet.

"Yeah...," He said after a few silent moments. "I need to sit down, Ichigo... I'm starting to have contractions because of this heat." He said quietly, not wanting to alert the other taichou's.

I nodded and placed my hand on his back soothingly.

"What are we waiting out here for, Hirako?," I tossed over my shoulder agitatedly at the blonde taichou, who was just staring blankly out into the blue sky. I felt Rin cling to my hakama leg, hiding behind me as the ground started to shake.

"Can't cha feel that spiritual pressure, Strawberry?," He said in a calm voice. "That's the zero squad."

Both Rin and Renji's infant son started to whine as a giant white tower came into appearance. Seemingly ripping open the sky and falling right out of it. The spiritual pressure that was emanating from this tower was so thick that you could have sliced through the air. It was suffocating.

"Daddy," Rin shifted nervously "Daddy, what is that?" She hid herself completely behind me.

"So it is true," Kyoraku-taichou said nonchalantly, "The members of the zero squad really are more powerful than all the captains of the Gotei 13 combined."

The white pillar plummeted down a few kilometers before slowing down to a hover, and landing on the ground.

* * *

><p>My knee's almost buckled when this white pillar landed right in front of us. The spiritual pressure bit into my skin, causing my legs to go numb.<p>

"Kami, Ichigo," I breathed, stumbling back a few feet as I tried to grasp Ichigos shoulder for support while my left arm still held my son, who had swaddled himself inside of my haori.

The orange haired man steadied me wordlessly as the dust began to settle around the giant tower and the large marble doors slid open.

Out stepped five grey figures, each shedding an incredible amount of spiritual pressure as they moved towards our group. I bet if everyone hadn't been standing together, the amount of spiritual pressure alone would have been enough to paralyze me.

As the members of the Royal Guard came closer, I could start to make out they're faces.

One member was a slender and youthful woman with slated dark brown eyes. Her long silky black hair was haloed by a gold moon crescent on the top of her head.

The next was a taller man with what looked like a hair style from the 1980's Japan. He was grinning wildly with a white stick poking out of his glinting teeth.

The third was a very large and plump woman with purple hair done up in a bun style. Black swirls adorned her cheek bones while black lipstick finished the facial ensemble.

The next member was a slender man who wore a hairstyle and accessories that are very similar to human fashion. He, too, was grinning wildly as he stepped forward. His black afro had been shaven down on the opposite sides and died a neon green, while a pair of yellow rimmed sun glasses with blue lenses shielded his eyes. Underneath his uniform he wore a green undershirt, over the top he wore a sleeveless bubble jacket and on his feet, a pair of green slippers to match.

The last member was a large man with a bald head and a long black beard upon his chin. He wore his shinigami uniform standardly, except for a large red-beaded necklace that hung over his chest.

"So this is the Royal Guard, huh?," Ikkaku mumbled somewhere behind me. "Not very impressive..." Was the last thing I heard before Yumichika smacked him over the head.

Nobody said anything else as they approached. Everyone and everything was quiet, even the wind.

The rustling of their hakama as they walked towards us was almost annoying as my unborn child shifted inside of my womb, resting the heel of her foot against my kidney.

Both of our foreign groups sat quietly in front of each other, staring at each other and sizing each other up.

The slender man with the pompadour hair style was the first to break the silence. "Hey, Unohana, Long time no see." he grinned and took the white stick out of his mouth as he walked towards the rather agitated looking taichou.

"Not long enough Tenjiro-san," she glared.

"I bet you want some of my awesome healing techniques now, Don't'cha, Unohana?"

I could have sworn I heard her growl as she looked on at the other member of the Zero Squad with passive interest.

"Oh, Shinji-kun!" The large purple haired women coo'ed as she stomped her way towards the short-haired man.

"Damn, Hikifune-taichou, what tha hell happened to ya?" Shinji drawled lazily as he tilted his head to one side. "Ya look so different, I didn't even recognize ya!"

"Oh, Shinji-kun, I am a lady! Don't you know not to say things that to a lady?! Besides, I know I missed you!," She grabbed the blonde taichou up into a tight bear hug into her breasts. "But I don't see Hiyori-chan anywhere. Where is she?!" The plump woman asked curiously.

Hirako-taichou just moaned in agony and tried to remove himself from the taller women's arms.

"Enough!," The largest man out of their group bellowed before directing the rest of his commentary towards Kyoraku-taichou.

"I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience, but we have come to take Ichigo Kurosaki to the Spirit King Realm!" He said in a hearty voice.

The bickering between the former partners ceased immediately when Ichigo stepped forward.

"I am Ichigo." He stated confidently, holding Rin's hand tightly as she buried her face as far as it would go into his leg.

The bearded man's eyes shifted until they landed on Ichigo's face. "Ah," He mumbled "So you are... Then, shall we go?"

I watched as the slender women walked back into the group, never realizing that she had left, with large skeletal hands that jutted out of her robes. They were holding two large white egg-shaped beds. In them lay Byakuya and Rukia, both of they're bodies were wrapped completely in bandages. Right up to their eyes.

"Oi," I stepped towards her. "What are you doing with them?!"

"I insist," She drawled in a seductively low voice as the giant skeleton hands moved the large beds out of my reach. "The Spirit King told us to bring them. You don't want them to die of their wounds, do you? We will heal them for you." She cracked a small, almost unnoticeable smirk before sinking behind the largest member of the Royal Guard.

"Lay off, Renji," Ichigo shot at me as the purple haired women and the tall man said their goodbyes to Unohana-taichou and Hirako-taichou.

"Say hello to Hiyori-kun for me!," The large woman smiled at Shinji, who was still trying to make himself look right again after that bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah...,"

Before I knew it, Ichigo and I had been swept up into the group of Zero Squad members and we had walked right into the Royal Guard's large marble tower. As the doors began to close behind us, I looked back and glanced at all of my close friends. This could be the last time I see them alive.


End file.
